The PV affair
by Klara-in-flares
Summary: Bit of a classic I'm reposting - Bulma is away on a trip, and a forbidden and passionate affair is unfolding between Vegeta and the grandaughter of his arch rival. The problem is keeping such a passionate Saiyan relationship secret.... Vegeta/Pan.
1. Chapter 1

The PV Affair

**The PV Affair**  
Chapter 1

I laid the dress out on my bed. I sat down next to it, running my fingers over the velvet material thoughtfully. I had always steered away from velvet, it reminded me too much of party dresses I had worn when I was a little girl. But this was different, and besides, I was fast approaching becoming a woman, if I wasn't already. I'd reached that awkward stage where I wasn't exactly sure where I was. My body seemed to have made the decision for me however, going through all the necessary changes as I had gone through adolescence.

I slipped my top and trousers off, and slid on the dress over me again. I stepped over to my mirror and gazed critically at myself in the mirror. My eyes fell down my reflection, pausing as I looked. I had grown curves eventually, of that there was little doubt. This dress in particular didn't allow me to wear anything supportive under it, for a bra would show. It was low cut, and bared my chest a little more than I had done before. The dress was a snug fight, and it clung tightly over my hips, and hung before my knees. The colour was a deep wine red. I had always been told that I suited the colour. My hair was black, and now hung past my shoulders, but still with my bluntly cut fringe.

As I fingered a strand of my hair, I decided I didn't look at all like I was 17. Damn. Everyone still treat me as though I was still 10 anyway. A knock at my door momentarily startled me. "Yes?" I asked.

"Pan? Are you ready?" Called my Dad from the other side of the door.

I glanced back at myself. "Yeah, just give me a couple of minutes."

"We'll meet you downstairs." He said, walking away from my door.

I slipped on my heeled shoes, and stopped to pick up my cardigan. I wrapped it around myself and buttoned it up. I wasn't sure how my Dad would take my outfit.

I met my parents downstairs and we got into the car. The drive to the Briefs was short, and the stark white buildings came into view pretty quickly. We parked into the drive and I got out, still with my cardigan around me. I lagged behind my parents as they rang the doorbell.

Bulma opened the door, dressed in a sparkly outfit that matched her personality well. As she greeted my Mum and Dad, I wandered in. The room was filled with people I knew well. Uncle Goten grinned at me, stood talking to his girlfriend, Paris. I envied Paris. She was definitley woman. I wished I appeared that mature. As I was looking at her, she glanced at me, and gave a warm-hearted smile. I smiled briefly back, and went wandering.

I saw Trunks stood at the far corner of the room on his own. I swallowed nervously, and made myself walk over. He hadn't noticed me yet, but sipped his drink. In my mind, this would be the moment when he would slowly turn his head towards me, and be mesmerised by the captivating young woman I had became. He would rest his eyes on mine, smile that smile that had the ability to melt many women's hearts. Including mine. My heart started beating faster as I saw him begin to turn. Suddenly, Goten cut past me and got to him first. He started talking quietly to him, but excitedly. Yamacha and Krillen wandered over curiously. Vegeta was stood close enough to listen in anyway. I carried on walking, and stood there with the males while Goten talked.

"…And Paris was going on and on about her G-spot, and I was telling her how much that was a stupid old wives tale, but…"

"G-spot?" I asked with puzzlement. For a 17-year-old, I wasn't as clued into these sorts of things as I suppose I should be. I tended to throw myself into training rather than hanging around with girl friends.

The men turned to look at me with shock. They all looked unnerved at my presence in the conversation. Trunks started to grin with amusement, but turned his head away so I wouldn't see. I was annoyed at their reactions. It was as if they were embarrassed a kid had heard such a word.

Goten was blushing furiously. "Pan… You wouldn't understand. Forget about it." He said to me as though I was still 5. The expressions of the others told me the same. My eyes glanced over Vegeta's face. He was looking at me curiously. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as I tried to decipher what he was thinking. His black eyes were intense. Much more so that Trunks'.

I attempted to keep my dignity, and walked away quickly. So I didn't know what it was. Truth is, I should have known. I hid myself at the buffet table. It at least made me look occupied. I heard a commotion however, as I picked at the mint matchmakers.

Bra stuck her head through the door. "Pan, we're playing spin the bottle. Wanna play?" She asked enthusiastically. I finished what I was eating and followed her. I sat down with the others on the floor, hoping no one would mention the incident earlier. Thankfully no one did. Trunks looked at me and smiled. He leaned into the circle to spin the bottle.

The bottle didn't land on me throughout the whole game, except once. The bottle neck pointed directly to me. I followed the rest of the bottle, and saw a smiling Trunks at the other end. Oh no… This was cruel…

"I guess it's us two, Panny." He said with a grin. I scowled at his deliberate use of my pet name. I took a hearty breath and leaned towards him. Who knows? Maybe it'll be fate, maybe it'll be the starting of something more… As he leant into my face too, he went to kiss me. I tilted my face the wrong way and our noses bumped. I tried the other way, but he had had the same idea. They bumped again. I felt my cheeks burn up as I pecked him quickly on the cheek. I sat down again with shame, wishing I could just disappear. He laughed, as did everyone else. Goten who was sat beside me elbowed me and gave me a wink. He was still laughing too.

The time came for us all to say goodbye to Bulma. She was going abroad for a month's holiday with her friends. The party had been a goodbye get together for her. She hugged me a little too tightly when I casually tried to wish her well. Her taxi to the airport drove up, and she reluctantly loaded her cases in. She waved out of the window as it drove off.

I rushed away upstairs while everyone carried on the party downstairs. I opened the door to the bathroom and peeked in. It was a state! That's right… Bulma was having it re-decorated into something more modern looking. There was no chance of getting in there! I remembered Bulma's room being an En-suite. I gingerly went in, and made her way into the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water, hoping futilely to take some of the heat away from my cheeks. As I looked in the mirror, I removed my cardigan, debating whether to venture downstairs without it on. I clutched it in my hand as I opened the door to the adjoining room. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I was confronted by Vegeta. Neither of us spoke for a moment as we started intently at each other. His eyes rested on me, trailing down my body. I shivered, as no other males had ever looked at me that way before, as though I was a woman, and not a child.

"Vegeta?" I questioned, feeling the colour return to my face. His eyes returned to rest on mine. I caught my breath and he grinned at me. I immediately knew what was probably amusing him. I scowled at him, and this just made him smirk even more. "What's so funny?" I asked hotly.

His eyes once again drifted briefly down me. "That the fools down there are all so blind to see how you're obviously no longer a child." He replied honestly.

I hadn't expected this at all. "…What?"

His eyes bore into me, and I found I couldn't move. "What I mean is that you're already a woman. But no one has even realised."

Was Vegeta _hitting_ on me? What the _hell_?

He moved a step closer, but that was enough to make my heart leap up into my throat. I began to experience strange feelings I hadn't known before. A sort of hollow yearning, and other ones I somehow thought I should be embarrassed of feeling. Without warning, he drew me towards him, and his lips touched mine. He kissed me lingeringly, his mouth hot and demanding, but soft and sure at the same time. This was my first proper kiss. But it was with… Vegeta?

His arms wrapped around my waist, and my hands nervously wrapped themselves around him. His tongue explored my mouth sensually and I moaned without being able to control it. I shyly flickered my own tongue to meet his, and he pressed me against his body, seemingly pleased with my progress. He slowly edged himself to the side, and took me with him. We stood at the foot of his bed, still engrossed in the kiss. His kiss moved to my cheek, then traveled down to my neck.

His hands inched to the zip of my dress. I tried my hardest to panic, to pull away, but it was impossible. Whatever was set in motion, wasn't going to stop. The dress fell around my feet in a rustle of velvet. I found myself stood topless in front of him. I squirmed with horror at my situation. My first kiss, and I'd already allowed someone to undress me? I pushed at him indignantly. _"Vegeta."_

I blushed, but his lips again caught mine. I nearly jumped again as I felt his fingers tease my nipple. His hand kneaded my breast softly. His kiss became more passionate, more needing. He lifted me by my waist, still kissing, and laid me on my back on his bed. He climbed over me, and the embarrassment of my lack of dress didn't disappear but began to fade. My feelings were getting stronger, and harder to ignore. This wasn't right... I wasn't a slut. Gods... this was _Vegeta._ Things were moving fast, and my heart was beating erratically. Vegeta rid himself of his clothes, and he too was in his underwear. As he lay on me, he explored my body with his hands, and every corner of my mouth with his tongue. I felt a part of him grow hard against me. _Then_ I began to feel nervous.

I struggled to sit up. "_No,_ Vegeta, what are we doing?"

Vegeta smirked and his hand moved downwards and slid into my underwear. I squirmed at the sensations he gave me and moaned deeply. Vegeta directed his attention to continuing. Spasms of pleasure rocked through me like I had never felt before. My moaning became louder and Vegeta took hold of my knickers and peeled them away down and off my legs. I was too in bliss to even care. He gently pushed my thighs apart and moved between them. His touches became more intense and his fingers slid into me. I groaned as I could no longer control my reactions. It got so intense I threw my head back and nearly cried out at the dizzy heights I was reaching. My chest moved upwards off the bed and Vegeta took full advantage of this, catching my nipple in his hot mouth. He sucked and tugged gently on it.

My hands moved into his hair this time as he kissed me. He nibbled sensually on my bottom lip and I felt that part of him press against me all the more. I felt myself begin to throb and ache in need for him. I grew bolder as I was swept away by my feelings, and my fingers curled around the rim of his boxer shorts. I felt him smirk, and he pulled them off. At this point I suddenly registered everything. We were both naked, and he was kissing me passionately. He spread my thighs further apart, and I bent them at my knees either side of me. I felt him position himself against me, and I had time to realise the finality of what we were about to do.Oh God oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god… I was about to lose my virginity to Vegeta.

"Is it going to hurt?" I demanded a little breathlessly.

He paused, staring down at me impatiently. I traced a hand carefully along his face. I tried to sit up again, and his hand moved down to rest firmly on my thigh. He positioned himself against me, and we both gazed downwards. His breathing was erratic as he moved his hips a small distance at the head of him breached me until there was resistance.

I moved upwards and backwards. "I don't know if I want this... Vegeta..."

His dark eyes flickered to meet mine, and there was a familliar authority in them. He moved his hot mouth over my own and I didn't have much time to linger on my thoughts as he thrust forward into me. I gasped into his mouth as I felt a sharp pain.

I panted with discomfort. After a moment, he began to move his hips. "Gods... don't yet, it hurts."

My hands reached up and clutched a hold of his back as he continued to move. The soreness gave way to other surprising feelings. He held his face above mine, his eyes closed, and his mouth open slightly. His breathing quickened to match my own feverish gasps, and his hands clung to my hips, moving me against him. He was trembling as we moved even faster, in a desperate rhythm. He opened his eyes suddenley and stared down at me expectantly, as though waiting for something. Was I supposed to be doing somehting I wasn't? Even though the friction was feeling far more pleasant, I was too caught up worrying about his impatient expression.

He eventually trembled, and muffled a cry into my shoulder, as though he'd been holding on for something. My head was pounding and my limbs weak and trembling. I squirmed beneath him as I felt my insides become pleasantly warm. Vegeta's eyes were still closed, relishing in his own sensations. I timidly brought my hand up to touch his cheek. His dark eyes darted open and gazed down into mine. I saw an innocence I had never seen before that was all most childlike.

"Vegeta…" I whispered softly. He laid his head down on my chest. He didn't withdraw right away, but lingered. When we finally parted, he kissed me again, this time with an odd tenderness. His chest was covered in a fine layer of glistening sweat. His arms wrapped around my waist and he rolled to the side of me, so my back was pressed against his front. We stayed that way for a long time, just enjoying the feeling of our touching bodies. He continued kissing my neck in butterfly kisses. I stroked his hand that lay on my stomach thoughtfully. My God… I had just had sex with Vegeta! Of all people! What had possessed me? It was certainly not the way I had intended on losing my virginity. I guess I had had an innocent view of it being in a loving stable relationship. Naïve, I suppose. My mind began spinning. What had I done? He was married, with two kids… What were my father and family going to think of me?

His hands slowly unraveled from around my waist. "Vegeta?" My voice was almost too low to hear. I felt his lips on the back of my neck, lingering. I trembled, but winced at the dull ache in my abdomen.

Vegeta leant towards my ear. "Are you sore, little one?" He chuckled.

I felt the bed move beneath me as he got up. I found the courage to turn my head and glance at him. I immediately blushed. I had expected him to still be naked, but seeing him was another thing. I felt like I was in a play, but didn't know any of my lines. Vegeta pulled on his training suit on up to his waist, the rest hanging down, baring his perfectly moulded chest. I twisted my body at my torso, rising with the covers held tightly against me, my knuckles tense. I slid my foot out of the bed, touching the carpet and stood up. I hesitated, not sure what to do.

"Vegeta-san?" I said, my voice quavering. I didn't know what had made me call him that. He appeared in front of me, his dark eyes boring into me. I hardly remembered what I had meant to say. "…Why?" I asked. _Why me? Why now?_ But I couldn't ask him out loud. "I don't… understand."

He moved closer, his presence invading every inch of my personal space. I shivered and I felt his warm breath on my neck, blowing small strands of my hair from my face. I began to feel afraid. He was far, far older and much more experienced. And he was dark. Inside of him was all the rage, the battles and lust for killing. He had even tried to kill my own father when he was still a boy, a mercilessness only stopped by Piccolo. I felt fear of the Saiyan in front of me. But I also feared more what I felt about him.

Vegeta caught my arm, feeling the nervous vibration in my body. "Why do you tremble?" He asked, his eyes not on my face, but studying my body with concentration.

"I…I…" I began, but couldn't finish. He still wasn't looking at my face. He reached out with his hand, and it traveled down my body, over my hip. His fingertips pressing through the folds of the duvet cover. He moved it back up, and his eyes followed to my face as he lightly ran his fingers along my jaw. His stare fixed on mine, and I felt the blush creep into my cheeks. He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger carelessly, letting the ringlet drop and straighten again. He was frowning slightly.

"Do you fear me, little one?" He asked with the deep tremor of his voice. "Why do you shake? You're weak, woman."

I stiffened. "…Weak? How dare you!" I seethed.

He laughed again, and stepped closer to me. He began to kiss my neck softly, his hands inching around my waist. He began to coax me to drop the duvet from my body.

"Vegeta..." I gasped. "Everyone will be wondering where we are!" I suddenly thought. I began to panic. "Oh Dende…" I picked all my clothes up off the floor, and began to pull them on. I should have never came up here in the first place… What had possessed me? I near enough ran for the door. Vegeta stepped in front of me.

"I'll follow you down in 5 minutes." Vegeta instructed me. I nodded, and he caught my mouth in a soft kiss. He pulled away, and stared into my eyes. I slowly begged my feet to move, and I walked quickly down the stairs. I didn't look back, I couldn't bear to.

I held my breath almost as I walked back through everyone. I braced myself in anticipation for the accusations. Everyone must know… they must be able to tell from my face… I quickly stood next to the wall out of the way. Goten walked past me. He paused. "Hiya Panny." He greeted. "Where have you been?"

I gulped, my head spinning. "The bathroom... I felt ill…"

He stepped forward to feel my forehead. "You do feel hot." He commented. "Maybe you have a bug."

"Yeah, probably." I agreed quickly.

Bra leapt into the room waving the bottle again. "Who's up for another game?" She cried. She had obviously been drinking. My own father would kill me if I drank a drop. "Awww...come on!" She slurred.

Groans were heard all round. Goten bounced off, and stood beside Bra. "Yey! Who's with us?" He asked excitedly. They began herding everyone in anyway when there was an obvious lack of volunteers.

Vegeta appeared in the doorway. I looked up at him and blushed fiercely. He kept his eyes on me as he moved to sit down with the rest of us. There was a silence. "D…Dad?" Trunks stuttered.

"Quiet boy." Vegeta snarled at him. Trunks gulped and backed down immediately, fearing his wrath.

"Come on Trunks! You first! We know you like this game." Bra said to her brother as we had all sat down. Trunks smirked, but didn't disagree. Bra gave him a slap on the back, and he span the bottle. The damn thing landed on me. I stared at the company president with mixed feelings.

It was just like before. Trunks turned his head, trying to hide his laughter from me. I frowned. He leaned towards me when he had composed himself, and I paused. How much had changed in an hour! Smirking to myself, I purposefully bumped noses with him again. Just like before… I sat back down, fiddling with my hands, acting embarrassed. Everyone roared with laughter, and I pretended to be mortified. As the bottle was spun again, I glanced at Vegeta timidly. He fighting a smirk. He knew…

Marron's bottle landed on Trunks ... Marron smiled shyly, and the two leaned forward and kissed. Their kiss was smooth and sweet. Goten yelled time, and they broke apart. Marron blushed and Trunks winked at her, sitting back down, lapping it all up.

I took my turn, and span the bottle. It span around in a whirl of green, and came to a standstill. The bottle pointed towards to Vegeta… I smiled shyly at him, as the commotion around the room began.

"Woah! You've got to be kidding!" Goten laughed, still not recovered from laughing last time. "You can skip your turn."

Everyone else was laughing and gasping with amusement. I looked Vegeta in the eyes. I don't know what made me act this way, maybe it was Trunks' rejection, maybe it was their laughter… or maybe it was Vegeta… Nah. Of course it wasn't. That was crazy.

I got to my knees. I crawled in the middle of the circle to him, and he closed the distance from his side. Our lips touched. His kiss was oddly soft. I didn't care who was watching, I was in bliss. Our tongues met playfully.

"Time!" Trunks stuttered about 20 seconds too late, probably out of shock. I was reluctant to break the kiss, and from Vegeta's reactions, so was he.

_"Time!"_ Trunks said again irritably. I pulled away from Vegeta, I smirked at him, and ran my finger across my bottom lip. As I slowly sat myself back down, I noticed the expressions of the others. I allowed myself a moment of smugness at the shock we had created. I also felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach at the danger of any one suspecting anything. Vegeta was snarling at everyone challengingly. He was back to the Vegeta I knew, the only Vegeta I had ever known…until now. Was it the same with Bulma? Once in private, away from the others, he finally let his guard down? I remembered his soft touches, his passionate lovemaking, but not without tenderness. It was a whole different side to him.

The game continued, everyone moving cautiously, not being able to help staring at either Vegeta or me. The game ended – finally. I got up, and sidled out of the room, still keeping my fingers to my lips thoughtfully. I attempted to go in the kitchen, but Trunks and Goten ran after me. I was pushed in and they closed the door like they were attempting to kidnap me. I pressed myself back against the wall as Trunks glared at me. "What was that?" he demanded.

"What?" I answered innocently.

"Don't play games with me Pan."

I would have taken a step back if I could have. "What's wrong with you?" I accused him.

"Why did you kiss him like that after messing it up with me?" He demanded of me.

I fumed. "Just because I messed up with you? It's a game Trunks!" I realised I wasn't going to do myself any favors if I was defensive. "I guess I'm just not that good yet." I said with a sad pout. "I haven't exactly had much practice."

Goten smiled at me. "Trunks, dude, lay off her. She's right, she's only 17." He said dimly. Trunks sighed, satisfied for now. He left with Goten.

I moved away from the wall and wandered over to a bench. I leant back on it, brushing my hair away from my eyes. I looked up suddenly to see him. His dark eyes bore into me from the doorway. My eyes trailed down him, from his stark white gloves down his black lycra clad body. Man, that suit was tight. My gaze found his eyes again. He stepped closer into the room, and shut the door behind him. His hand seemed to glow slightly before he released the door handle. He strode right up to me. His hands openly began to roam all over me. I gasped, surprised.

"Vegeta…" I murmured. He didn't stop. Shudders of pleasure began to run through me. He laughed mercilessly. He began to kiss my neck softly. "We can't! Not here!" I hissed.

He didn't reply. He moved to kiss me on the lips. His wandering tongue found mine, and exploited it shamelessly.


	2. Chapter 2

The PV Affair

**The PV Affair**  
Chapter 2

Vegeta's wandering tongue found mine, and exploited it shamelessly.

The door moved, and someone turned the handle, trying to open it. "Pan. Are you in here?" Oh Kami… it was my Dad!

I pulled away from Vegeta. I stopped with confusion. Vegeta didn't seem to have a ki signature at all! He smirked at my perplexed expression. He leant his face to my ear.

"I can suppress my ki completely." He laughed. He nipped my ear gently while he was there.

"Pan?"

"What are we going to do?" I whispered in a panic.

Vegeta kissed me on the cheek, slowly moving unexpectedly to my mouth. His hand slid up my thigh and under my dress. All the time the door was being shaken, someone trying to open it. Vegeta reached into my panties and I gasped. He continued to kiss me as his hand massaged and fondled. I was panting now, growing all the more worried. Suddenly, Vegeta pulled away, kissing me on my forehead, before disappearing out of the door. As I watched him leave out the back door, the kitchen door was swung open.

Trunks and Gohan were there. I pushed the loose strands of hair behind my ear and smiled nervously. Gohan looked around at the door handle at the other side. "It must have stuck somehow…" He said with confusion. As I looked, I remembered Vegeta's hand as he had touched it. He had fused it with his ki!

I slid down off the bench. "Oh well, guess I can go now…" I chuckled, trying to flit past them.

"But the back door's wide open…" Trunks commented.

I paused. I rubbed the back of my head, Son style. "Oh? I mean…oh, it is? I didn't notice." I escaped quickly. Damn Vegeta! The ass! He'd left me worked up on purpose. I didn't see him for the rest of the party. I kept nervously looking this way and that, expecting to see him. I still couldn't believe it! "I'm crazy…" I murmured to myself. Vegeta…? He was way older then me. Well… ok, considering a saiyans life span, not really, but still. I couldn't take it in no matter how hard I tried. So that's what sex was like? I shivered slightly. It had felt strange, but good. It was like he knew what I had wanted, even when I didn't. Was I dirty for thinking this way? I consciously looked around at everyone else. Was I a slut now?

Suddenly, the dark eyes were in front of me again. I near enough jumped. I had been too lost in thought to look right in front of me. He reached his hand to tenderly run down my jaw. 18 and Krillen passed by and suddenly Vegeta's hand was at his side again. 18 smiled, but frowned at Vegeta. By the look on Vegeta's face, the feeling was mutual for the android. He waited until they were in the next room, before taking me quickly by the hand. I looked anxiously to see if anyone was looking. They weren't. Vegeta began to pull me towards the front door. "Vegeta!" I hissed. "Someone's going to see us!"

"No they won't." He replied quickly, leading me out of the door. It was scary…It was crazy… But I allowed myself to be led into the darkness, the Saiyan man holding my hand tightly. I could hardly see as we walked quickly through the woods near the Corp. I was terrified. The leaves and twigs crunched underfoot as we walked. The moon was out, it's half full shape glowing eerily. We came to a small clearing, the moonlight shining brightly through the trees. The ground was a leaf littered carpet of different colors, darkened in the dim light. Vegeta turned around to face me. His lips were already in a smirk as he pulled me towards him. He kissed me savagely and passionately on the lips. His hands found my breasts, and he fondled and played with them. He drew away, breathing heavily.

"Again…?" I whispered with shock. "We can't… this isn't right…" He kissed me again, and I melted in his arms, not being able to control my own body. He was far rougher this time, and he pushed me against a tree, wrapping my legs around him. He began to pull my dress off my body. I allowed him too, my chest rising and falling quickly. He looked me for a moment, before setting me down and turning me around. I was pressed to my front against the cold tree. I felt him undress himself behind me.

Soon, his naked body was against mine. He coaxed my thighs apart gently. I was scared… Even though we'd done it before, it was all stil new to me. I clutched my hands onto the rough bark as I felt him begin to enter me. I whimpered, laying the side of my face against the tree. I clenched my eyes shut, feeling the burning pain.

"…Does it hurt?" Vegeta whispered hoarsely. He paused, resting halfway in. He moved closer, readjusting himself. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and clutched the other on the tree, just up from my face. His face rested on my shoulder, and I saw his concentration as he gave a swift push inside of me. I cried out. He gave me a lingering kiss on my shoulder, and began to move, using his arm around me to press me down against him, and the hand on the tree so he could push but keep his balance. He gave a light laugh in between his groans. "Who would have thought? I'm here fucking Kakkorrot's granddaughter against a tree in the woods at midnight." He chuckled softly. He gave a deep push, using his hands as leverage. "But it feels damn good…" he murmured.

I didn't like the way he had spoken. "Just because of Goku being my grandpa, I'm some sort of trophy?" I demanded.

He snorted. "Don't mention that idiots name." He pushed me down on all fours on the leaf littered ground, not withdrawing. He leant over my naked back, his solid chest exciting me more.

"Do you want me to fuck you more?" he purred, the words rolling of his tongue. "I want to hear it…"

I blushed furiously. I wasn't going to say _that._

He slid his tongue down my back, sending alarms to every nerve ending I owned. "Say it…."

"Damn it! I want you!" I said with frustration. He still didn't move. I pressed my hips back against him, enjoying how it made him throw his head back and groan. He began thrusting quickly and roughly. My hands raked into the leaves beneath me. I felt he was holding back still. I wanted much more than that…it still wasn't enough.

Vegeta was surprised, but carefully began to let his power go. He seemed shocked but excited when I purred deeply at his increased efforts. The pleasant feelings were building like before, and fast! I swiveled around on him, pushing him on his back. He groaned, bringing his head forward to gaze at me. He frowned, licking his dry lips. He watched me with interest and I kept my eyes on him all the time. My heart was beating fast. I wasn't as sure what to do. His hand slid around and touched me tenderly where we were joined. I stopped what I was doing to moan. Vegeta didn't seem to mind, and his hand wandered, caressing me. It felt incredible! My hands clutched his shoulders and I rose on my knees while I rode it out. He brought his mouth up to my breast at the same time. I purred, and gazed down at him through half-slitted eyelids.

Vegeta began to finally move his hips again, and I'd forgotten just where he was. I growled from low in my throat, moving my hips in a rocking motion against him. His hands clung to my sides and my mouth gaped open slightly. I leant my head back, staring with wonder at the velvety darkness above me, embroidered with thousands of diamond-like stars. The night wind softly blew strands of my midnight black hair around my face as I moved with the muscular Saiyan beneath me. My eyes moved down to catch the stare of his pleasure filled black eyes. I leant down to kiss him, his lips soft and moist on mine. His tongue gently flitted into my mouth, and I sighed with satisfaction. He was growling, and I felt the small tremors through his pursed lips. He began shaking, again waiting for me. I fell back against him and the feelings in me bubbled and overflowed. I came to a climax, rising steadily through me. I cried hoarsely, overwhelmed by everything.

A smile graced his lips, happy at my obvious enjoyment. His hands tightened on my hips and I felt a warmth fill me. He didn't cry out, but lay his head down on the green carpet, his dark eyes closed to the stars. His smile grew wider and tugged at the corners of his lips. I lay down on him, his hands brushing up and down my sides. He lay with his head back, trying to catch his breath. He looked exhausted. I crossed my arms on his chest, gazing at him with a smile. My long black hair was splayed at the sides of my face and down his sides. I kissed in butterfly kisses down his shivering front. Where had my new confidence come from? I had no idea…

"I never made love to another Saiyan until this night." He said. He glanced up with amusement at my confusion. He chuckled softly, running his hand down my jaw. "Frieza destroyed my planet when I was still a boy." He explained. "…Our planet. You're the only Saiyan female I've been intimate with."

I lay my head down on his chest, feeling quite special. The last of our race… I looked up suddenly. "Where was it?" I asked. "…Show me?" He nodded silently, and coaxed me to turn around on him. I lay on my back on him. He wrapped one strong arm around me, and used the other to point.

"There." He said simply. I looked into the night sky, trying to look where he pointed. "Next to that constellation you humans refer to as 'Orion'. The third buckle along on his belt." He chuckled softly again, and it tickled my neck. I giggled. This wasn't lust… Was there something else here? I began to feel the faint spark of anticipation. It had an almost magical quality to it, if I want to start getting all teenage and whimsical. But the situation deserved it. He softly nibbled on the back of my neck, and I wound my fingers around his. I couldn't believe this was Vegeta. I didn't know he even had a side to him like this!

He ran his hands vigorously down me to warm me up. He shifted me off him, and I fell softly on the ground. He stood up, stretching, and I watched him in awe, taking in each line of his perfectly molded form.

"Like what you see, woman?" He asked cheekily, looking over his shoulder. I nodded stupidly, feeling embarrassed as he laughed. I stood up, still shivering slightly. I picked up my underwear, pulling them on quickly. I slid my dress on over my head, feeling the tiniest bit warmer. As I looked to Vegeta, he was already ready with his arms folded, obviously been watching me dress as he'd waited. When he saw I was ready, he moved off back through the undergrowth, carefully following the route we'd taken at first. I followed as quickly and nimbly as I could to keep up with him.

I kept my arms wound around my chest to help with the cold. I was disappointed that he didn't want to hold my hand and stroll through the forest with me. I laughed under my breath. Wait a minute… let's not forget that this was Vegeta I was thinking about! Since when did he ever show Bulma any form of public affection ever?

Bulma… I tried to drown the thought in my mind. I'd just enjoy the present, not think about the future like that… We reached the edge of the Corp, and the outside porch lights were on. People were leaving, their heels clicking hollowly in the silent night air. I was still shivering. I turned around to see Vegeta had gone. I looked around with confusion for him.

"Pan!" I looked up to see my father jogging towards me. Where have you been?" he asked with exasperation.

"I…I went for a walk." I stuttered pathetically.

He put his hands on my shoulders, feeling me shiver. "You're frozen." He commented. He looked with disapproval at my dress. "If you'd worn something warmer…" He commented with one eyebrow raised. He sighed. "Come on, we're leaving in a minute."

I followed him back to the car, glancing over my shoulder wistfully.

"You've been training? It's meant to be a party!" I heard the occasionally whiney voice of my best friend.

I turned to the porch step of the Corp to see Vegeta being grilled by his daughter. As she ranted on, his eyes met my stare. They seemed empty…. Where had all the feeling gone? They were just empty pools of black again. I didn't know what to think anymore.

I climbed into the car, curling my now shoeless feet up on the backseat, feeling the cold leather on my bare legs. The streetlights flashed by as we drove, and I just stared out of the window wistfully. Vegeta…? I don't understand…


	3. Chapter 3

The PV Affair

**The PV Affair**  
Chapter 3

I was still thinking about everything the next day. Oh Dende… I wasn't a virgin anymore… I rolled over onto my back on the roof. Yes…I was on a roof. I liked to come up here to think about things.

Wow… Who would have thought it…Vegeta? It was like a teenager's dream. I shivered. Out in the woods…. Was that even me? A lot of thoughts were going around in my head at this point. Hence…the roof visit. But Vegeta… Damn it! I couldn't stop thinking about it! I was so dumb… It was probably a one-night stand, right? I saw the way he looked at me when I left. Cold. Like he always looked at annoying kids trying to be women just because of a little cleavage…

I rolled back over to my front. Now I was just feeling sorry for myself. I banged my head softly against the cold tile repeatedly.

_Stu-pid…stu-pid…stu-pid…_

I rolled back over irritably. Besides…my head was getting sore. Speaking of sore… I blushed even though I was on my own. I hadn't been able to sit still for a good part of the day. Hence…lying down. Gohan had even noticed I couldn't sit still all through dinner. That was a tricky situation. What the hell could I have said? I'm still sore from Vegeta banging me up most of last night?

Urrggghh... Still, what the hell would he do to me if he found out? What would Bulma do to me…? Ok… Get rid of that thought quickly… What was I supposed to do? Hang around the others like it never happened? Stand in the same room as him, knowing we did that …

I blushed again. That was damn good. Ok, I knew I didn't have any other times to compare it too… Wait… naughty thoughts there. But I'm on my own… It's my own head I suppose. Ok…I'm allowed to then. I looked up at the sky while I was on my back. It was daytime. The atmosphere had completely changed from that magical, dangerous and exciting feeling last night. Typical. I glanced at the clouds moving by… slowly. Wow…clouds move slowly…

This can't be happening to me! I slept with Vegeta… Okay, I think I already went over that. Damn!

"Do you guys all hate me now?" I whispered softly, gazing into the sky.

"Hate you?" a voice replied. I leapt up, nearly slipping off the roof tiles with shock. I glanced up to see a perplexed Goten stood there. "Why would we hate you?"

I stumbled back in shock. I lost my footing, falling over the edge of the roof. I felt two strong arms grab me. I'm perfectly capable of flying, but the gesture was sweet.

"I've got you." Goten said as he held me up in mid air. I felt him tense. He sniffed my neck gently. "Kisama Pan! You smell like Vegeta!" He said in a choked voice.

I panicked. "Goten… It's not what you think!"

"Why the hell do you smell so much like Vegeta?"

"Put me down!" I commanded. He reluctantly landed back on the roof, and I scrambled away. He looked at me suspiciously. I put my hands up defensively. "Goten…listen to me…"

"Wait…" A look of realisation crossed his face. He jumped back with shock. "You didn't? Vegeta?"

"Goten!"

He cringed, closing his eyes. "I don't even want that mental picture! How could you?" he put his hands over his head with fear.

"It's not true!" I cried out desperately.

Goten stopped screeching for a moment and listened. He looked at me tentatively. "Not…true?" he said as though it was a really big relief. "But…but…" he stuttered. "Vegeta… smell…"

"We were sparring earlier this morning." I lied. "He was really sweaty." …I actually liked that mental picture…

I literally watched the cogs whirring in his head. "Sparring…?" He repeated. A big grin broke out on his face. "I'm sorry Pan!" He ran forward to bear hug me. "I can't believe I was that stupid! You're not incredibly mad, are ya? I'm so stupid! Of course you wouldn't! It's ridiculous! Not my little Panny-chan…" he ruffled my hair in a big brotherly way, making me feel about 5. "You wouldn't do something that dumb! Vegeta!" he laughed out loud. "Especially with Bulma and Trunks an' all… Not like he would be interested anyway… Or not like you would be interested in that sort of stuff either!"

I was frozen to the spot with mixed reactions. Not…interested? Did he think I really was 5? And why did such a stupid excuse persuade him? I was deeply confused…

"Listen, I have to go, ok?" He said quickly. "Places to be, people to see. Don't hate me!" he groveled.

I gently shook my head. His face lit up. "Great!" He exclaimed. "See ya!" He said last minute before flying off into the distance. Wow… he was really _dim._ …Luckily! How the hell did I get out of that alive? It was like he really didn't want to believe it could be true. He must have so wanted to believe me and my stupid excuses…

I began to actually breathe again. Did I smell like Vegeta? I took a quick sniff of my arm with concentration. Oh Kami…I actually did… I momentarily began to slip off into my own little mind… I woke up with a start. No! Smelling like him would be bad! Dangerous! Right…shower time…

I scrambled to get inside before I had any other close encounters, before pausing, nearly throwing myself off the roof again. Had he scrubbed my scent off himself too…? For some reason, this thought kinda hurt my feelings. Did I mean so little to him…?

Wait a minute…I'm about to go scrub myself clean of him too… I sighed, feeling a little out of it and a little stressed. I looked back into the sky, just making out the remains of Goten's vapor trail among the clouds. I slowly inched my way to the edge wistfully.

"Please don't hate me…" I whispered softly…. I quickly darted my eyes around to make sure I was alone this time. I sighed with relief. I was. I took one last wistful look at the sky, before climbing back indoors.

I stepped out of the shower. There! I thought triumphantly. I now smelled like soapy strawberries. I sniffed my arm again, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed… I smelt clean… but not of him. It was like I'd officially scrubbed away everything we'd shared last night.

I didn't think relationships were like this! I thought they were meant to make all your problems go away, not cause so many more! Wait… How do I know this wasn't a one-night stand? It might have been! How many times had I heard one of the gang criticize Vegeta for being a cold heartless… Even though it was my mind, Dad had always taught me not to swear. Jeez! I was such a kid.

…I had to see him. Suspicious or not… I'd just say I was sparing. I flew downstairs and out of the door.

"Pan?" Gohan yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Um… Just round to see Bra." I called out back. Wait... That was a better excuse! I felt quite proud of myself as I flew off into the sky.

I landed at Capsule Corps a few minutes later. I gingerly opened the door. Everyone tended to just walk straight in nowadays. Our families had become that close. "Hello…?" I called. No one answered. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"Hey Pan." Someone said. I jumped and spun around. It was Trunks. "Here to see Bra?" He asked me. He was dressed in his business suit, and newspaper under his arm and a coffee in the other hand. He made his way past me to the front door. On his way by, he stopped. He hesitated, leaning back to lightly sniff me.

Oh no! This was such a mistake! How could I have been so stupid? Now he's going to know! Aarrgghhh!

His face looked confused for a moment. I braced myself… "You smell like…" I closed my eyes tightly. "Strawberries!" He exclaimed with a grin. I nearly fainted in the middle of the hallway. He gave me a wink, before leaving. I stood there in shock a few minutes after he'd gone. Strawberries… why not?

Just then, the door to the gravity room opened, and Vegeta stepped out. He was wearing loose shorts with no top. He looked as though he'd been training hard! Just the sight of him made me want to melt. He paused, glancing at me. "Vegeta…" I said wistfully.

"Out of my way, brat!" He snapped at me, pushing past.

I was devastated! It didn't mean anything to him after all! All that tenderness… Was it just to butter me up? How could he do this to me…?

"Pan!" Another voice exclaimed. I spun around to see Bra stood halfway up the stairs. Damn! Why hadn't I sensed her ki? …How long had she been stood there? I glanced quickly the way Vegeta had gone. Had he seen her too…?

"Don't mind Daddy, he's in a bad mood again!" She chirped happily. "Come on! I've been shopping. I've got sooo many new outfits to show you!" I was literally dragged up the stairs towards her room.

When I had finally persuaded her I loved all of the clothes, we went for a wander around the Corp. What we liked to call 'walkies' as a joke between us. Some of the gang were sparring out back. I looked at Bra with starry eyes. "Purrleaseee?" She groaned, but agreed. I literally ran out of the door with excitement.

The gang looked up to see me. They rolled their eyes. "I take it you want to spar?" Krillen chuckled.

"Bring it on." I challenged. It was then I saw Vegeta. He was watching me with interest. My gaze caught his, before he looked away.

"I'll challenge the brat." He volunteered gruffly. "If only to see her stop bouncing around like a baka."

I flinched at the insult, but was more than happy to take up his offer. Would a spar with him be any different now? After what we had…

I was suddenly hit in the face, and I reeled back. Damn! He'd started while I was day dreaming. I dodged the next flurry of punches…Nope, nothing had changed. We sparred normally, his face cold and intent on winning, mine deep in concentration. Each blow or block was in slow motion. The impact of my skin on his, the clash of our bodies… His dark eyes wide and angry. I could hear my own breathing on it's own, separated from the rest of the noise. Before I knew it, he had me by the scruff of my neck, his fist back and ready to strike. His eyes looked in my face searchingly, his expression still cold. I fought to stay conscious, I felt dizzy, my mind overwhelmed. His body was close to mine… too close…

My delicate nose began to pick up something. My eyes began to widen, my grip on reality returning. He smelt… Kami! That was my scent. I looked up at him with questioning but excited eyes. He still smelled like me! He hadn't scrubbed himself completely clean of everything! He rolled his eyes as if to say… what did you think?

He dropped me roughly on the soft ground, brushing himself down. He looked down at my un-gracefully defeated form. "This fight is over." He announced tonelessly. He turned his back and left.

"Pan… Are you okay?" Yamacha asked tentatively.

I lay back in the soft earth. A smile began to form on my lips. It quickly became a wide grin, until I threw back my head, laughing with happiness. Yes! There was something there! I was sure of it now!

I didn't care how stupid I looked, sprawled out on my back in the back grounds of the Corp, my head back laughing into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

The PV Affair

**The PV Affair**  
Chapter 4

"Pan… Are you okay honey?" A voice said. I nearly jumped with shock from my seat at the windowsill. I had been deep in thought again. I turned to smile.

"Hey Dad." I replied. He sat down with me on the window seat, mimicking my legs crossed stance. I gave a light chuckle. I leaned my head to the side to rest on his shoulder, still gazing out the window. The rural landscape looked gorgeous. The green grass was shaded in dark blue in shadow, and the sun was just going down over the hills. Gohan ran his hand through my hair as we gazed.

"What's on your mind? I've caught you looking thoughtful a few times now." He asked me.

"Nothing… not really." I lied. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm just a little confused about something, that's all."

Gohan adjusted his glasses on his nose. "Can I help? Am I allowed to know?" he chuckled. I turned to smile at him.

"Not really." I laughed back weakly, scrunching my nose.

"I understand. As long as you're ok." Gohan answered, kissing the top of my head before getting up off the seat. He ruffled my hair, before wandering off. I folded my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and resting my face on my knees. I wished he could help…

What was the next move? What was I meant to do now? Talking would be good. It was getting late now though. He'd most likely be training. I made myself stand up, stretching out my arms before heading to the door. I opened and shut it quietly. The night air was cool, but fresh. The stars were incredibly vivid, and it took my breath away how big the sky was above me in the night. With a small burst of ki I set off for Capsule Corps once more.

I was right, the lights were on in the gravity room. He might as well live there for all the time he spends in it… I mused. I softly made my way across the grass to the outside door. I typed in the override code to open the door. All of us who trained there had the code as a precaution in case of emergency. The door beeped as it opened, and I stepped in. Vegeta paused in his exercise, and turned to look at me accusingly. With an irritated sigh, he broke stance and turned off the gravity machine. It immediately felt lighter. He removed the small weighted wrist cuffs he had been wearing to improve his training, walking over to me. I stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say to him. He walked right up to me, looking me in the eyes. When I didn't immediately speak, he gave a grunt and moved off to get changed. He removed his shirt, stood only in his training slacks. He seemed to be ignoring my presence.

"Vegeta…? We need to talk." I stuttered quietly. He turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow. I stepped closer to him. "Vegeta…we had sex." I cringed at saying that out loud.

Vegeta smirked and carried on changing. I stepped closer to him. He suddenly spun to face me, his hands taking a hold of my shoulders. He was just in his black boxers now.

"Vegeta… We haven't talked." I said in an exasperated voice. "I'm confused! I don't know where this is heading, or if it means anything at all!"

He scanned my upset face, as if only just realising the depth of my uncertainties. He pulled me into his arms unexpectedly. I buried my face in his bare neck gratefully. "I was so worried." I confessed. "That you didn't care at all."

…He released me from his hold, and turned to pull on his jeans and shirt, confusing me yet again. "You worry to much." He snorted distastefully. "Too much human blood has polluted your bloodline…" he muttered.

I sighed, and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressing the side of my face against his. He paused, and for a second I could have sworn he was enjoying the affection. But he soon shrugged me off irritably, and fastened the buttons on his shirt. I swatted his hands away and began buttoning them for him. He hesitated, but let me. When I'd finished, I saw him looking at me with a perplexed expression on his face. Almost innocent and questioning. I leaned up to carefully brush my lips against his. He responded, making the kiss more sensual. His arms wrapped around my waist, beginning to softly tug my shirt out of my shorts.

He was surprised when I slid my hand round to stop him, catching his hand in mine. I lifted it to my lips, pressing a soft kiss in his palm. I purred affectionately and kissed him on the lips softly, before moving away from him. Our hands and fingers slowly untwined as I left. I walked out of the gravity room and back into the night, my heart leaping in my chest for the Saiyan male I'd left behind.

Vegeta moved to rest in the doorway, watching Pan's vapor trail as she flew off into the darkness. The night air was chilly, a soft wind blowing gently through the branches of the trees. The grass beneath his feet rustled in the breeze, hardly disturbing the thoughtful Saiyan. The side of his lip twitched slightly, before walking back inside.

I felt a breeze along my bare legs. My nightdress and the curtains in my room billowed softly. I turned, knowing he was there. He was stood in front of my window, the faint lights from outside highlighting him behind, picking out his features and etching them in a dramatic contrast of light and dark. He didn't move. I slowly walked towards him, pausing inches from his startling presence.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come after me." I said softly, running my hand along his jaw with a smile.

He examined my features for a moment before frowning. "You're emotionally weak, woman." He said with a snort, distastefully. I ignored his comment. My fingers continued to trail along his angular jaw thoughtfully.

For a moment, I felt something inside of me. This was this man stood before me, looking at me with his impossibly black, questioning eyes. He may belong to another in ceremony, but he was still somehow mine. I pressed against his warm chest, allowing my lips to brush against his with a tantalizing softness. He responded, and my heart leapt in my chest. He gently led me backwards towards my bed. I knew immediately what he wanted. His hands began pushing my nightdress up my body. He laid me on my back, climbing over me. I suddenly felt a pang of fear and uncertainty. Was that all he wanted from me? I hesitated, making him pull back with confusion. Would he be angry with me for leading him on this and last time? Would he stop? Would he leave me if I said no…?

I gazed up at him. "Vegeta… Just hold me... please?" I asked of him. I waited for his reaction nervously with a little fear. He studied my face for what seemed like forever. He shifted his weight, and for a moment, I stopped breathing. My heart skipped a beat as he lay beside me, pulling me against his chest and wrapping his arms around me. I lay against him with amazement. I couldn't stop my heart racing although I was relieved. I buried my head in his shoulder as I began to feel drowsy. I could hear his heart softly thudding in his chest, and when sleep came, I didn't fight it.

When I finally awoke, sunlight was streaming through the curtains. I blinked, and groaned. I half attempted to get up, but flopped back down lazily. Then I realised something… He was gone! I bit back my tears. I slowly sat up, feeling dejected and hurt.

…I nearly jumped as I looked around! There was Vegeta, half buried beneath cuddly toys! The stuffed animals were everywhere, obviously fallen down during the night. I stifled back a laugh, but a snort woke Vegeta up with a start. The purple elephant that was balanced so nicely on his hair fell down on his face, and he leapt up in a panic. My eyes widened.

"No!"

But it was too late. In a split second, little Dumbo had been incinerated. Vegeta stared down at the litter of the rest of them, all caved in where he had been only moments before. I saw his confusion and disapproval. "What the hell…?" He growled.

"Don't tell me Bra didn't have any either!" I snapped defensively. I paused, Bra. His daughter and my best friend… Vegeta frowned, as if being able to guess what I was thinking about. He gave a snort. It was strange. For a minute, neither of us spoke. He folded his arms in that time, taking his familiar stance.

"Are…are you mad?" I asked.

Vegeta looked surprised. "About what?" he asked irritably.

I looked down at the covers as I spoke. "That I said no." I stuttered. "That I wouldn't sleep with you last night…"

I didn't look at him, but I heard no disapproval. Not a snappy comment, not a grunt, not a noise. I nervously looked up at his face. To my utter surprise, he was looking at me searchingly, a calm contemplation in his features. He stepped towards me.

He chuckled softly as he sat down on the bed beside me. "You have no idea the power you possess over a Saiyan male…" He said. "You not letting me mate with you last night is one of the aspects you control."

I thought. "But you've always… Before…" I blushed.

He gazed back into my eyes. "Do you think that now I find you less appealing? Less desirable…?" he purred. "You have much to learn, little one."

"I am sort of new to all of this..." I confessed. "I'm not always sure…"

"I know." Vegeta cut me off. He tried to hide the smirk that was forming on his lips. "But you can always learn…" He leant over on the bed, in a feline type stance, and gently nibbled on my ear.

He pressed his body down against mine, letting me know he was more than aroused. As if not even from my own lips, I purred deeply. Vegeta paused, looking at me with amusement, before affectionately nipping my nose. He slid one of his arms beneath me to lift me, and used the other to push back the bedcovers. He gently laid me on the bed again, moving on top of me. His hands moved to my hair, as he kissed me, using more skill than I had ever experienced before. His tongue played with mine in a sensual but aggressive fashion.

We couldn't! He wasn't serious…! Not here… We could get caught! But things were heating up quickly… As we moved, I could hardly take my mind off my fears. My parents were just down the hall! Even though Vegeta was virtually undetectable by ki, what if we were heard? What if someone walked in…?

Vegeta didn't seem bothered in the slightest. The ass… My mind quickly melted to other things. I couldn't help raising my back off the bed as I neared my climax. My purring had gotten deeper and far more frequent. My hands shot out to grasp Vegeta's shoulders, holding me up against his body as I gave a small cry.

…What happened next was very vague to me in my state. From somewhere behind me, a silky brown tail wrapped around Vegeta's arm. Being Vegeta, he didn't cry out, but he jerked back with surprise. I broke out of my trance dizzily. Vegeta fell ungracefully to the floor with a thud. He pulled himself up as I sat up in my bed.

He was staring at me, or rather, at my new furry appendage. I frowned, trying to catch it as it swished around. I slid out of bed to my feet. My tail moved from my hands, and swayed contentedly behind me. Vegeta was still staring, his eyes transfixed on it as he stepped forwards towards me. He gently caught it as I learnt to control its reflexes. He smirked.

"I must have done something right…" he mused with a smugness. He gently squeezed it, his eyes darting up to my face to study my reactions. I closed my eyes, savoring it. The sensations it gave me seemed to burn at my rationalism.

A loud knock at my door didn't wake me up, but Vegeta's attention snapped quickly towards the sound.

"Pan? Are you okay?" My father from the other side of my door called. "Pan! Are you hurt? What was that noise?"

Vegeta squeezed again with more pressure. I purred even louder, my hands trailing over his shoulders and chest.

A silence from the other side of the door. "…Are you in pain?" Another knock. "Pan?"

Vegeta reluctantly shook me gently. I felt disorientated… "I'm… I'm okay…" I called back dizzily. "I fell out of bed, that's all."

"…You fell out of your bed?" Gohan's voice was confused and disbelieving. "Honey... I threw out your guard rails when you were 6."

I felt Vegeta's eyes on me. I turned to meet his dark gaze. His black eyes were full of eagerness and excitement… The same excitement they had in anticipation of a battle. He held my shoulders with his hands, and I was surprised to feel him trembling. I ran my hand over his chest, feeling the jolt that ran through him at my touch. He began to purr himself, and somehow, my tail began to swish faster.

"Pan!" My father's voice was even more worried now. "You sound hurt! Pan! Answer me!"

"We can't…" I whispered to Vegeta, his face not registering my words at all. I began to push him towards the window. "You have to leave! My father's having a fit out there!"

With a deep growl of disappointment he reluctantly pulled on the bottom half of his training suit and his boots. He climbed out of the window, looking back with frustration and reluctance. I leant to give him one last tantalising kiss. I looked into his eyes searchingly. "Soon..." I promised breathlessly. He nodded, and then he was gone. Even though I'd asked him to leave, I felt very alone. Oh Dende… was I getting too attached to him...? What about when Bulma came home?

The mad knocking resumed again. I pulled my night-dress back over me and I quickly knocked my arm against the wall, wincing at the pain. I held my throbbing arm as I went to finally open the door. My father ran in desperately.

"Where are you hurt?" He demanded. He saw my arm and breathed a sigh of relief that the injury wasn't serious.

"I…I took a while to get up." I explained. "…Off the floor."

I saw his eyes widen. "Pan! You… You've got a tail."

I acted surprised. "I do?"

He chuckled. "That's probably how you couldn't get up. Tails affect a persons balance." He said. "It must have grown back in your sleep." My father stepped closer, gesturing with his hands. "Do you want me to get rid of it?" He asked me.

I caught a hold of it protectively. "I want to keep it!" I exclaimed. My mind raced back to Vegeta's reactions to it as I stroked the fur thoughtfully.

"If you're sure…" Gohan said. "You should get a senzu for your arm. A couple of the others are sparring out back in a while."

I smiled. "Sounds good." I agreed before he left. I faced my room with a new challenge. What could I wear that I could make tail holes in…?


	5. Chapter 5

The PV Affair

**The PV Affair**

Chapter 5

I appeared outside later on. I stood at the doorway to the garden, looking out. Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Yamacha, Marron, Krillen, 18, Tien, Oolong and Piccolo were there. A couple of them looked up.

"Hi Pan." Goten greeted. I said hi back, stepping out to set up my CD player. I crouched down and put on my favourite compilation CD. I stood up, lightly stretching as I prepared for my work out. I had settled on a deep red lycra work out suit of shorts and a vest. I had left my hair down, and it had a natural tousled wave in it. By this time, I was beginning to hear gasps from around me.

"Since when did you have a tail?" Marron demanded.

I looked back over my shoulder innocently. "I am a Saiyan." I reminded her.

"She was actually born with one, but we had it removed." Gohan commented. "She wants to keep it this time."

I quickly did warm up stretches before my music came on. A song called 'Trip like I do' came on. I began to energetically sway my hips, slow at first, then increased my pace. I carried on my exercise as normal, only I could feel many pairs of eyes on me. I was too interested in what I was doing, getting into the exercise, the music uplifting me. My tail seemed to move with my body, gracefully swaying. It improved my balance, and I began to rely on it to achieve more difficult movements. Slowly, I began to work with it, learning how it affected how I moved.

--

Trunks, Vegeta and the other males watched in wonder. For some reason, the tail caught their eyes… The way she was moving was uncharacteristically sensual.

Vegeta's eyes were wide and fascinated. He felt a churning feeling inside of him he couldn't place. This was… familiar. His and the other males' eyes were transfixed on her form, most unintentionally. Vegeta began to feel stronger urges to match his feelings. The way her body was swaying… He stifled back a groan, feeling more frustrated than ever. The little minx had not even realised it yet either! She seemed oblivious to what she was doing to the males. Saiyan or not.

Vegeta glanced at his son and Kakkorrot's second brat. They too were staring, and Vegeta felt a sharp pang of resentment and irritation. He frowned, knowing what was probably going through their minds... the same thing as his own.

--

I gradually began to sneak back glances at Vegeta. I saw the expression on his face, and played it up, realising it was giving the same effect as earlier in the bedroom. I closed my eyes as I moved, feeling a strange feeling in my blood. Feelings were brimming to the surface. I was dancing for the Prince, my lover. I realised my workout had turned more into a dance. But I went with it, not stopping. It was like it wasn't even me anymore. The dance steps weren't mine. I was less and less conscious of my real surroundings. I opened my eyes slowly, to a dizzy rush of gold. The great hall around me was ornate, and I was somewhere in it. Dancing… As I span and danced, the gold and deep wine red velvet of my elaborate outfit span around me, clinging to my every curve. I could feel him watching me. I could sense it in every nerve in my body. His dark eyes gazing upon me… the passion they contained…

I caught glimpses of his handsome face amongst the crowd. I was dancing my heart out just for him, not for any one else in the vast hall. I was his. My extravagantly long dark hair swayed around my body, my tail following my movements too. My heart was pounding so fast in my chest in anticipation. I, a lowly Saiyan girl, would prove myself to win the warrior's heart. I may not be a high-class warrior, or of elaborate and high class breeding, but I had to show him I was more. Bardock…

I span, everything in dizzy circles of gold, of the blue sky, my feelings and emotions in a whirl of confusion. It all hit me at once, and I felt darkness engulf me.

--

"Pan!" Gohan yelled as his daughter fell. He ran to her, supporting her head and shoulders as she lay on the ground.

"Is she ok?" Goten asked as he ran over, followed by the others. "It looked like she looked like she was possessed."

Vegeta frowned. He was still in a state of shock. The dance she had performed… It was the traditional dance a female would perform to attract a mate. She had performed it without fault, and with an impossible knowledge of it. But how…? He had seen the dance many times as a child, but never once seen a female dance it for him. The power it gave her over him, the incredible passion in a Saiyan female wishing for him to claim her.

Meanwhile, Pan was stirring. Her eyes were still tightly shut. She frowned in her unconscious state. "Bardock…"

Vegeta and Gohan froze. Goten scrunched his nose. "Isn't that… isn't he one of our ancestors?" He asked his brother.

"He was Dad's father." He told Goten. "But how does Pan know?"

Vegeta growled. He'd heard of that low class excuse for a soldier.

--

I carefully opened my eyes, gazing up at the sea of concerned faces. Much to my father's dismay, I sat up dizzily.

"You looked like you were tripping." Yamacha said bluntly.

I groaned, holding my forehead.

"Since when did you learn to dance?" Marron huffed suspiciously.

I frowned. "Dance…?" I said dazed. "I was dancing for him…"

Gohan's face dropped. "Excuse me…?"

"I was her… I danced for him." I tried to explain. "I was her for a few moments!"

"Who?"

"Great Grandma." I said. "I'm sure of it. He was in the crowd. He looked so much like Grandpa. But he had a scar…" I trailed my finger along my cheek in the direction of the scar I had seen.

"Bardock." Vegeta huffed. "That's him."

"You saw Grandpa?" Goten asked with amazement. "How…?"

"I don't understand." Gohan said. "Pan?"

"I was her. Somehow... I was Grandma. I knew it was her. She was so happy… I could feel her excitement right inside of me. She was in love with Bardock. I saw him watching me… watching her on stage. She danced for him." I still attempted to make them understand. "I got to dance. He loved her. I could see it in his eyes." I was aware of the looks I was getting.

"So it was some kind of sleazy show?" Yamacha asked, putting his foot right in it.

Vegeta snarled. "Baka! No, it was a tradition. A female danced to attract a mate." He huffed. "It was more intimate and tender than a mere sleaze show. Choosing a life mate wasn't as frivolous as it is on this dustball of a planet."

"I got to feel how she felt." I said with happiness. "I experienced it. One Saiyan male in the crowd, knowing I was dancing just for him. I can't describe it enough."

Vegeta was looking at me. He smirked, but the smirk was warmer than usual. I couldn't help feeling this meant more to him than he would let on. So, the great cold-hearted Prince valued such a tender tradition? I almost laughed.

I looked up towards the sky, feeling so much closer to my distant and mysterious ancestry. I had met her, if only for a few precious moments. She felt so much closer to me, like a protectiveness and warmth. Grandma… I hope you and Bardock were happy together. The dance had worked for you. But would it work for me? You see, I felt the same excitement, for dark warrior eyes. Felt the same shivers deep inside of me as I looked at my own Saiyan male…. Hoping for the same passion burning in his eyes as I had seen in Bardock's eyes.

As I gazed once more at Vegeta, I thought I could almost see it, just for a few precious moments. Vegeta… I danced for you. Will you accept me…?

--

Vegeta gazed back at her, seeing the innocent questioning in her eyes. His stare was broken by Bra's hands suddenly on his shoulders. He turned to look at his daughter questioningly.

Bra grinned. "Mom's home!" She announced.

"Bulma's back already?" Krillen inquired. "I thought it was a much longer trip?"

"She decided to cut it short." Bra explained over her father's shoulder.

Vegeta winced. She was home. He would be expected to go greet her. She was his woman after all.

"Vegeta!" A shrill voice rang out. Bulma ran towards him, obviously gone to find him instead. She flung her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. He could smell her new perfume, obviously purchased on her trip. He grimaced. It was a artificial smell he did not find appealing at all. "Is that all the welcome you have for me?" His wife asked with disappointment but with hope. He gave her a quick glance. She looked more tanned than when she had gone away, her bold make up and soft tendrils of blue-green curls framing her face glamorously.

His gaze moved to the young woman in front of him again, and his gaze fixed. She was beautiful. He saw how she looked at his wife, her dark eyes envious and whimsical. Saw how her eyes ran through the sea green curls with a wistful expression, wishing to possess what she had.

Vegeta frowned. Too blind to see what beauty she already possessed. No one around her saw what she had become...a woman. That uncertainty of adolescence was still there, but beneath that, her sensuality was screaming from her. How the dark haired beauty had captivated him. Looking up at her perfect form outlined with the perfect blackness of night, as she gazed down to him. Feeling her warm body shivering against his, each nerve in his body on fire from the temptress.

Vegeta felt a hand slide into his. Bulma's ear, her lips brushing his ear. "I have something in mind for us… Care to join me?" She whispered in that low tremor of hers. Vegeta let himself be led away by his wife, not looking back at the girl who watched them leave. Not wishing to see the pain collect in her features.

--

I cut inside, using the back door into the Corp. She's back… How could I have let any of this happen in the first place?? Seeing Bulma again, seeing her with him… It woke me up in a way. This could never work! She's his wife…!

As if fate, I heard her voice. As I glanced backwards, I saw them at the bottom of the stairs. I saw Bulma lean in to kiss him tenderly, feeling so much rage at her for it.

"Wait 5 minutes, then come up… I want it to be a surprise." She whispered softly, but my sensitive Saiyan hearing heard. I turned to the gravity room door, pressing in the code as I heard her soft footsteps on the stairs. I knew he was watching me. I could feel it in every nerve in my body. The door opened, and I stepped in, not looking back. I turned to close the door behind me, and I met his eyes. He shut the door behind him, and kissed me fiercely. I submitted, hungry for him. He broke away, looking at me seriously and possessively.

"You're mine." He stated. "I claim you…"

Part of me rejoiced at his words. He wanted me. But the other side was screaming, and I couldn't ignore it. "I'm not yours…" I said clearly. "It's over." It would be better this way…for everyone. He was married for Kami's sake! I tried to walk around him, not wanting any reaction from him.

"Where are you going?" He demanded. I felt his gaze on me as he blocked off my exit.

"I'm leaving Vegeta. You. I'm leaving you. There? Are you happy?" I said clearly for the monkey ass. I wasn't prepared as he grabbed me by my shoulders. He pressed me against the wall, and tried to kiss me. I turned my face away and struggled. His hot breath tickled my neck.

"You're not going anywhere, woman." He said possessively. I pushed him away, raising my ki in order to escape.

"Don't you understand? I'm leaving. I'm not your woman anymore. You have a wife, remember? Bulma." I reminded him.

He began to laugh out loud. I faced him again, enraged. "What the hell are you laughing for? She's your wife! Don't you care?"

"My wife?" He said. "Do you think I care about that baka earth custom? It means nothing to me. We're Saiyans, you and I." He said wistfully. "What we have is stronger than any of that human stupidity. We are bonded. I claim you…"

"I'm leaving." I said defiantly, shocked by what I had heard. I couldn't take any of this in… It was insane! It couldn't carry on! I raised my ki further, pushing him out of the way. I opened the door and ran out, raising my hand to my mouth as I began to sob.

--

Bulma breathlessly rolled on top of him, Vegeta's hands loosely holding her by the hips. She kissed him ravishingly, proving she still had that never ending appeal she had all those years ago. Her pert breasts pressed against the flimsy material of her new 'surprise' nightgown she had bought on her trip. Her slender legs straddled his body. Vegeta returned the kiss, mechanically exchanging the affections in motion.

Bulma broke away, smirking mischievously.

Vegeta gasped. He could see her face. Smiling down on him innocently, those dark eyes cutting into his very self. Her long dark hair brushed his chest softly, her sensual lips pursed. She began to laugh, mocking him, teasing him… Flaunting her Saiyan ruggedness, her sensual appeal…

Vegeta closed his eyes tightly. He was being driven crazy by visions of that little vixen. He had claimed her… and she had refused. She had refused him, Vegeta... prince of Saiyans! Now he was plagued by images of her, her scent, her smooth milky skin, her low soft voice, and her fingertips… All that he couldn't have…

Vegeta growled, pulling Bulma back against him. He kissed her forcefully, lacking any tenderness. He moved so that she was under him, and he began to ravish her passionately, being the lover that she wanted. Each thrust brought more insanity to his mind, losing grip on anything. All he could see was her... his anger refusing to subside. His trance was broken by the woman beneath him crying out with pleasure at her sudden orgasm. He saw her tossing head, her head full of perfect curls and baby blue eyes. The wrong woman. He suddenly felt hatred towards her, something he had never felt before. This was so wrong… this was wrong…

He clenched his fists at his own confusion as he released himself in the passionate embrace. He growled from low in his throat and tried to ignore that beyond his anger, was deep sadness.

--

I was lucky to get out. He went upstairs with Bulma… But she's his wife! Of course he would have. I just wish it didn't make me feel as young and naive as it did. Maybe I should just get a human boyfriend like all the other girls my age? But then again, they aren't ¼ alien. And they don't have sexy aliens walking around all the time. So what if I gave in to temptation? Could I really blame myself…? sigh Yes…

I put my face in my hands. I know breaking it off was the morally right thing to do, after all, he was married, a lot older than me, and extremely off limits. Bulma was so lucky. She was so mature and so much like a woman. Her parents never said anything when she got involved with Vegeta. They thought he was a nice young man… But she was so in control of everything. Rich, successful, sexy… And what was I? A kid. A strange mixed up part-alien kid. My hair didn't wave glamorously, or was some gorgeous colour. My eyes were dark and plain, not the colour of sunlight oceans, to make all the men fall helpless at my gaze. No wonder he married her. She was so right for him. A proper woman. Everyone saw me as a kid! My parents, Goten, Trunks, the Z fighters, Bulma, Vegeta…

"Pan! Are you still not ready yet?" I awoke from my daydream with a start. The impending doom, which was the rest of the afternoon, was upon me.

I heard my father's voice getting more agitated. "Come on Pan!" He shouted up the stairs. "Bulma's cooking will be cold by the time we get there! And she did spend all this time preparing it."

"Coming!" I yelled back. I got up from my bed where I had been lying thinking. I was dressed in jeans and a baggy jumper. I wanted to look the way I felt.

_I claim you… _

That was haunting me. Why did he say that? Was it true that he'd accepted me? But what good was it now? It was over. It need to be over… Why was it that I kept having to reassure myself that? Of course it needed to be over. It was an affair… A bad affair… a wrong affair… a sexy affair…

Oh come on, Pan! What would your family say about this? Your parents? They'd probably kill me! I'd be grounded for months! I'd lose their respect and trust. I felt my face frown worriedly. I'm hurting everyone around me, especially Bulma. She was like an extra mother to me! She was always around talking to Chi-Chi while I was growing up. So much so she could have almost lived there. And I had hurt her by falling for her husband. Would she kill me when – if – she found out, or would she break down and cry…?

"PAN!"

The door opened, and as I feared, Bulma looked extremely happy. She was wearing a black cocktail dress. Wait… was I afraid of Bulma being happy? Her eyes were excited and bright. Everything with Vegeta must be going brilliantly… She ushered us in to where everyone else was already seated. I smiled mechanically as we were greeted.

"Gohan, you and Pan can sit here. Pan sweetie? Just here." Bulma showed me my seat, and I nearly froze. Vegeta was sat directly opposite me. I saw him glance down my appearance. In the end, my father had not let me out of the house wearing my previous dress attempts, and forced me to put on my smart blue dress. I stayed still. It felt so sexy as his eyes trailed down me. I sat down slowly, avoiding his eye contact, although I could feel them on me still. I silently begged him not to. This wouldn't work! It could never work! All it was was sex. Nothing more. Just mindless passion and passing lust. It was a mistake to imagine Vegeta to commit to anything more than that. And more importantly, it was over.

I accidentally turned my gaze and it locked to his. My mind was screaming as he tore my very self to pieces with just a gaze. His black eyes refused to leave mine.

"Pan, do you want any meat?" Bulma offered, glancing at my sparse plate of a few vegetables.

I blushed, my eye contact snapping to her. "No, no thank you." I replied.

Bulma giggled. "What? A Saiyan turned vegetarian?" She joked. This brought a few laughs from around the table. I blushed more, staring down at my plate.

"My Bulma, you seem chipper today…" Yamacha said with a mischievous undertone. "Can I take a guess?"

Bulma pretended to fume. "No, you can't!" She snapped.

"That's ok. I only needed one." Yamacha finished off with a laugh. Bulma blushed as nearly the entire table cracked up laughing.

I stabbed a carrot on my plate. That's right… when I wasn't banging Vegeta up all the rest of this week… Arrgghh! Did I think that? I panicked, somehow sending my fork flying into the air as I had nearly jumped with realisation.

A hand reached out with quick reflexes, catching it mid air. My father handed me my fork back, glaring slightly. "Anything wrong?" he inquired.

I shook my head nervously. "No… nothing at all…" I answered.

Why can't this dinner be over already? I thought to myself. I had spent the entire time trying desperately to avoid Vegeta's eye contact, and avoid a repeat performance of the fork incident.

I got up from the table finally later on. All the Saiyans were filled, which was a miracle in itself. "I'm just going to collect my gi, I left it in the gravity room the other day." I said.

Bulma looked up. "Oh... go ahead." She smiled.

I excused myself and headed off. As I shut the door behind me, I realised he was there. I spun around with fright. He walked towards me.

"I didn't realise you were in here…" I said. I walked past him, making him pause on the spot. "I'm getting my gi then I'm leaving you… leaving… the room." I stuttered. How could I have said that? I picked up my gi from the bench, and headed for the door.

"Leaving me?" Vegeta purred. "I thought you already had…"

"I didn't realise what I was saying." I snapped.

He caught my wrist tightly. I looked at him with shock. There was something different about him. I couldn't place what…

"I claimed you." He said, echoing what had been spinning in my head all this time. "You danced, and I accepted you. It's our way. However much you deny to yourself that this is over...you're sadly mistaken…" He stepped closer to me. Too close. "You're mine…" he purred seductively. "You're in far too deep." He said as he stroked his hand down my cheek.

"We've been over this!" I raised my voice. "I am not yours! This is nothing but an affair! It doesn't mean anything!"

"You don't feel anything?" Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow. He pulled me against him, his body pressing against mine. "This is far from over… and you know it. You're mine…" he hissed more possessively than I had ever heard him before. He pulled me into a passionate kiss. I resisted, but only for so long. All my morals seemed to slip away as I melted into his arms again. Maybe it could work… I felt the doubts creep into my mind again, but it was quickly replaced. Damn him! He was right… I couldn't leave. I felt my spirits liften, as I allowed myself to comprehend what he had told me. He claimed me! I was his… He broke the kiss, and I smiled.

I laid my head against his chest, feeling his warm arms around me. I was weak... but I didn't care… I didn't care… I was sick of being strong! All I wanted was him. Whatever the consequences. I looked into his stone black eyes again.

I knew from that moment on I had signed my own death warrant.


	6. Chapter 6

The PV Affair

**The PV Affair**

Chapter 6

"I've been talking to Pan, and she agrees whole-heartily with me." Paris protested smugly.

This got all of the males' attention. "…Pan?" Goten stuttered. "What does Pan know about it?" A small cluster of the dinner guests had gathered in the kitchen. Goten's eyes were wide as he talked quietly with his girlfriend in the corner. But the talk had became slowly more public. "I don't just roll over!" He snapped quietly, trying for the others not to hear.

Paris nodded defiantly. "Pan told me it happens to her too." She snapped. "Goten, she's 17, not 10."

Goten was about to protest again, but Pan at that moment walked into the room.

Marron hovered close to me. Her face looked worried and nervous. "Pan… I have to tell you something really important." She said with a strange sympathetic tone. She seemed to take a deeper breath before she spoke again. "Me and Trunks are dating…"

I glanced up at her. "That's nice." I said with a small smile. I went back to what I was doing.

Marron froze with shock. "Pan, we're dating." She said again, thinking I hadn't heard.

"Uh huh, good for you." I said with only faint interest.

"I'm dating Trunks!" She said with exasperation, her arms waving in the air. "Aren't you bothered at all?"

I frowned with confusion at her. "Why would I be?" I asked.

"Don't you like him too??" She demanded. The guys in the room perked their ears up at this point.

I paused, considering this. I looked at her flushed face. "I went through a silly little crush, yes. But if you thought I liked him so much… Why would you… as my friend… get involved with him?"

Marron was silent, her face showing extreme nervousness.

I stacked my books up on my folded gi comfortably. "Marron, I'm not in the slightest bit interested in Trunks. He's not the type I go for really." I confessed. "But I hope you two are really happy together." I finished with a warm smile, before leaving the room.

--

Marron just looked shell-shocked. Her fists clenched together tightly. "The little bitch!!" She exclaimed, forgetting the presence of the others. "How dare she! I know she's after Trunks!!" The pitch of Marron's voice raised a few octaves before she too stormed out the door.

Bra slunk away from the doorway. Her face was creased in extreme contemplation. "Something's going on here…" She muttered to herself. "I can feel it…"

--

"It's SO nice having a muscular Saiyan man around all time." Marron cooed, snuggling against Trunks. She grinned smugly. "Considering how FEW of them they are. So HAVING one is so nice." She glared meaningfully at me as she spoke. Her face was triumphant and smug. I smiled warmly back, which for some strange reason seemed to anger her.

We were all sat in the lounge socializing. I sat on the footstool boredly. I had no idea why Marron was trying to provoke me so much.

I glanced at Vegeta with a sly smile while Marron ranted. I discreetly moved slightly on my seat, letting my dress ride further up my leg. I slowly stretched my arms, using the opportunity to move my chest outward as I did. I glanced at him again with a mischievous expression. He raised his eyebrow at me, then smirked. His eyes ran down my body hungrily, the rest of the room totally oblivious to our flirtations.

…It was his turn. As I watched, he uncrossed his legs, letting the training suit tighten over his lower body. I froze with surprise and awe. The results of my careless flirting were all too obvious. I broke my stare, and looked up into his face again. With another small smirk, he turned and left the room abruptly.

I waited for a couple of minutes and stood up quickly, causing everyone to turn to look at me. I blushed. "You know, I've just remembered that paper I have to write for tomorrow." I lied. "I should really get a start on it…" I made my exit.

As I had expected, Vegeta was outside. Without a moment's hesitation, he drew me into his arms, kissing me. His kiss was hot and demanding, his body pressing against mine suggestively. I broke the kiss to look around wildly for the nearest place we could go. I saw the door to the gravity room. Vegeta was kissing me again, his hands trailing all over me. I stumbled towards the door, trying to keep balance. I punched in the door's code, my neck being covered in kisses and nibbling. We fell inside, the door slamming behind us. It'll just sound like one of Vegeta's moods.

Vegeta wasted no time in lifting me up and pressing me against the closed door. My head was dizzy, and I couldn't think of anything but him. He began to undress me.

"Vegeta! No! They'll hear us!" I said with horror. I glanced around the room. The showers… I slipped from his grasp, and pulled him through the doorway to the showers. He looked with confusion as I turned the shower on full blast behind me. I stumbled backwards against the wall. The sound was deafening this close! A look of realisation came across Vegeta's face. He stepped towards me again, his breath seeming cold compared to the hot steam that was slowly filling the room. He slid his arms around my now soaking wet waist, holding me tightly. I smiled, the water running down my face. He kissed me again, the water running over our lips and in our mouths as we did. We slowly peeled our wet clothing from each other, each kiss bringing more passion. I pushed Vegeta down on his back on the cold ceramic tiles, straddling over him. The water fell down on us in a waterfall, and roared around our ears.

--

Vegeta emerged from the gravity room and strode down the corridor of the Corp, extremely damp due to the lack of clean towels. As he walked, he heard a chuckle. He spun around to face Yamacha.

"Woah man! Is it raining or something?" He snorted with laughter at the soggy prince. Vegeta growled at him, and strode off in with anger. Weakling baka…

--

I emerged a few minutes later, feeling extremely wet! I tried to squeeze some of the water out of my hair with annoyance. At least the encounter was worth it… I smirked. I walked off, intending to get myself dried up. Which was the nearest bathroom…? I pondered for a moment.

"Looking wet…"

I jumped with surprise, shrieking. I looked around wildly to be confronted by the others. Their eyes took in my unusual state with confusion.

"What happened to you?" Marron said with distaste, wrinkling her nose. She was still hanging onto Trunks' arm like some sort of accessory.

Trunks chuckled softly. "You look like you've been thrown in a lake." He confessed bluntly. This earned laughter from the others as well.

I raked my brains wildly. "I was caught in a shower." I lied.

Goten rubbed the back of his head. "But it hasn't rained all day…" He said, puzzled.

Damn… "Not a rain shower…" Come on Pan… Think! "A sprinkler!" I exclaimed. "I set off a sprinkler in the Corp!" Perfect…!

I knew by everyone's reactions that I'd hit a winner with that one. "How did it go off?" Trunks asked.

I laughed softly, rubbing my head, Son-style. "I was raising my ki too far." I lied. "The heat must have set it off."

Trunks considered this with a frown. "Would you mind being a bit more careful? You know the sprinklers around here are made to be sensitive with Mom and Grandpa's experiments going on." He asked me. "You'd better go get yourself dried up."

I smiled. "I will!" I chirped.

"I thought you were writing a paper?" Gohan inquired.

"Gonna get right on that." I said with determination.

Yamacha appeared in the doorway. He took in my state. "Was there a freak thunder storm?" He asked. "I passed Vegeta. He's soaked to the bone too!"

Everyone spun to face me. "He must have been caught in the sprinklers too." I said as naturally as I could. "I'm going to get dried now!" I rushed off out the room, passing Bulma who looked in a rush. We both looked at each other with confusion. "Sprinklers…" I supplied guiltily.

"Meeting." She offered back as she rushed towards the front door.

I headed for the upper levels of the Corp, searching for a bathroom. I slowed as I walked. I had spotted a familiar looking door. Must be fate… I mused with a smirk. I gently pushed opened the door. Sure enough, it was.

Vegeta looked up at me only with faint surprise. He'd probably sensed me coming. He was naked apart from a towel wrapped around him loosely that hung low on his hips. He was drying his dark hair with another. He watched me as I crept into the room. I walked forward from the ajar door. He kept his eyes on me as he walked towards me. He stopped before me, and I glanced at his face with wonder. It was there again. One of those moments, where it was almost possible to read him. His face softened curiously. He slid the towel from around his neck, and carefully wrapped it around my shoulders protectively. I didn't say a word as he carefully brushed my damp hair from my face.

"Vegeta, do you love me?" I asked carefully.

He kissed down my neck, his lips cool and soft against my salty skin. "Hai…" He murmured absently, as though he didn't care.

"Say it then." I said, my anger building. I clung to him defiantly, my smaller hands clutching his shoulders. "Say it." I demanded of him.

He silenced me with a passionate kiss. A kiss so deep and full of sensuality even I had never felt before. There was something new there, I could feel it. I wrapped my arms tightly around him during our lovemaking.

--

Gohan closed the gravity room door behind him as he stepped into the room. He could do with a good training session. He paused. The air was hot and moist. With confusion, he wandered around. As he passed the showers, he stopped.

The glass was entirely steamed up. Someone's just had a long hot shower, that's all. He heard a small sound, and stepped in to investigate. One of the showers was still dripping. He walked up to it, tightening the tap. Wait… the air… Amongst the steam, he picked up a faint but strong scent. He was about to dismiss it, but he suddenly froze. On one of the glass panels, there was a definite handprint. Lower down on the steamed up tiles, was a smaller print too. As he stood there in shock, the steam gradually began dispersing. The scent grew stronger. He began to tremble, dropping his training suit from his grasp onto the wet floor. There were two scents, not one. Pan and Vegeta's…

…It was impossible! His mind raced. Back to his soaking wet daughter. Yamacha's comment about Vegeta being just as wet… Both leaving the lounge within minutes of each other.

Gohan cried out, his hands in his hair. It all fit! How?

He dizzily was flooded with images of Vegeta holding his daughter in his blood stained arms, Pan being mislead and manipulated by him, him taking advantage of her… Gohan realised he himself was shaking. He felt like he had been ripped to pieces. How could this be happening? Not Vegeta… Please Dende, not my daughter and Vegeta…

He stumbled to the doorway of the gravity room, letting himself out. He couldn't bear to be in that room any longer. He dizzily felt for his daughters' ki, and traced it through the Corp. He followed it, his head pounding. He was lead to a door. He knew what it was. It was Bulma and Vegeta's room…

He slowly approached the door, noticing the door was already ajar. He completely hid his ki and looked through into the room. His eyes widened at what he saw. In the bed in the centre, were Pan and Vegeta. As he watched, Vegeta sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Pan rose behind him, playfully pressing her naked chest against his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. She softly kissed the back of his neck, and Vegeta smirked. He turned his head, catching her lips in a sensual kiss. He twisted his torso on the bed to face her, looking for a moment like he was going to climb over her again. But he broke the kiss gently and stood up from the bed. He stretched his arms out contentedly, stood naked. Pan smiled, pulling the covers up to cover her chest.

Gohan shifted slightly in his watching, and he saw Vegeta now with his training suit up to his waist. He began to walk across the room, and Gohan quickly moved from the doorway, heading silently away. He was in utter disbelief at what he had just witnessed. He stopped around the corner a short distance from the room, leaning back against the wall. How could this be happening? How could she let him…? His only daughter... He clenched his eyes shut with frustration and hurt. He was startled as he heard the door open fully. He was careful as he looked around the corner. Vegeta left the room in his training suit, closing the door behind him and heading downstairs to the ground floor of the Corp. To Gohan, his face looked smug and satisfied. Gohan frowned. A deep hatred and anger was brewing deep inside him for the Saiyan prince. He slid from his hiding place, standing visibly in the hallway, still deep in thought. He casually glanced at the door with realisation. Pan…


	7. Chapter 7

The PV Affair

**The PV Affair**

Chapter 7

I roused, still sleepy. I half lifted my head, but lazily slumped back down on the soft pillows. I stretched my arm absently, trying to find Vegeta. I snuggled closer in the bed, but found the other side cold. I groaned with irritation. "Vegeta?" I called. I held the covers around me, and sat up. Ah. He'd left to train, hadn't he? I remembered. I rubbed one of my eyes sleepily.

Gohan was leant against the wall at the opposite end of the room, watching me. I leapt back with shock. I shrieked loudly, clutching the covers tighter around me. My father narrowed his eyes at me, tight lipped. "D…Dad?" I stuttered. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

My heart pounded in my chest as he spoke. "What are you doing in Vegeta's bed?" He asked me coldly.

I looked away from him, and absently at the duvet. I was scared… "I…I…" I mumbled. It was finally happening. I was going to pay for what I'd done.

"Don't play around with me Pan!" Gohan growled. "I saw you with him. And I saw the shower! How both of you were soaking wet. Are you sleeping with him?"

My eyes widened with fear at the confrontation. "I…"

"Are you?" he demanded.

I nodded, wincing.

I saw his entire face change, from disbelief to anger, then to a look of incredible disappointment. "How could you do this Pan? It's Vegeta, for Dende's sake! Vegeta!" He strode towards the bed, grabbing my wrist. "I can't believe my daughter would go this low." He hissed angrily. "I thought you would have much more respect. He's married Pan. Do you know what that even means?"

I nodded fearfully, afraid of his reactions.

He let go of my wrist with frustration, running his hand through his hair. "I can't believe you would do this… You're young, too young!" He snapped. "How could you do this to Bulma? You slept with her husband! How could you be this stupid?"

"I… I don't know…" I supplied pathetically.

His dark gaze flickered back to me, glaring. "I'm so ashamed of you… You're 17, and already someone's whore." He said venomously. "Especially Vegeta's! How long has this been going on? How many times?" He demanded.

I found myself looking directly in his face. But I stayed silent, keeping my head held high in defiance. "That's my concern, not yours." I answered.

Gohan paused, before laughing eerily. "_Your_ concern?"

I kept my face emotionless. I was past the point of being scared. I had to be strong here.

Gohan growled, and caught my jaw in his hand. "How long?"

"…Ever since Bulma's party." I answered. His grip on my jaw loosened with shock.

"The...party?" he stuttered. " He's too old for you… and married! Can't you see that? Are you that naïve…? You didn't know him! He came to earth to kill us! He wanted to kill my father, your grandpa! Do you know how much blood he's spilt with no remorse? He's a monster, Pan! And you slept with him! Slept with a killer! I thought I'd brought you up better than this…"

"I love him."

I'd interrupted him mid speech. He froze, trying to register what he had heard. He shook his head, as if in a trance. "No…no…" he repeated. He took me by surprise when he turned on me. "Is that your excuse? You're 17, you don't know what love is! Do you think he loves you back?" he sneered at me. "Do you think he cares for you so much he'd leave Bulma? You're not just naïve, you're stupid! You're nothing but a one night stand to him, do you understand me?" he was shaking as he yelled. He stood up, walking to where my clothes were on the floor in a heap. He picked them up and threw them at me. They hit me in the face. "Get dressed!" He ordered. I took my underwear, putting them on as he turned his back to give me privacy. I stood up, pulling my dress over my head. I felt dizzy and numb, as though it wasn't really me in this body. I felt like an empty shell.

He turned back to me when he realised I was finished dressing. Nothing about his stern face had softened. I imagined what it would have been like if I could turn back the clock and make none of this even happen. He would be smiling and laughing. Ruffling my hair and calling me his little princess. I almost smiled at the warmth of my imagining. Escaping with my mind…

But it felt empty. I would never feel what I felt now, inside of me. I would never feel this love I felt. I slowly brushed my hand up to my chest, in deep thought. The corner of my mouth tugged into a weak smile. This was what couldn't be destroyed, ever.

Before I realized what was happening, my father had grabbed me by my wrist. He literally dragged me out of the room. I began to feel afraid as we strode down the stairs, and towards the front door.

"Gohan, is everything okay?" I heard the soft voice of my mother.

We turned to see her. Gohan smiled weakly. "Pan feels ill." He lied. I looked up at him with shock. "I'm taking her home to rest."

Videl looked anxious. "Is she okay? Do you want me to come? I can get my coat…" She moved to fetch it.

"No, you stay and enjoy the party." Gohan said in a sweet voice. I still stared at him. Was that his game? His plan? He wasn't going to let anyone find out!

"If you're sure…" Videl said tentatively. She walked forward to lightly kiss my forehead, looking at me lovingly, and at that moment, I felt the strong bond between mother and child between us… and it made me smile. Gohan sharply pulled on my wrist. He kissed Videl lightly, and led me outside. I shook my wrist free and glared at him.

"You're ashamed, aren't you?" I accused him.

"I have every right to be… of my own daughter." He supplied back. He opened the passenger car door. "Get in the car." He commanded.

"You're going to pretend nothing happened here, aren't you?"

Gohan took a breath, as if composing himself. "Who do you want me to tell first out of our friends and family, that my daughter is having sex with _Vegeta…?"_ he said icily. "In the car!" he barked. This time I stepped in, and he slammed the car door shut. He didn't say anything on the long drive home. He looked at me with an angered despair every few minutes, then sighed, focusing on the road.

When we arrived home, I got out of the car, going inside first. I walked silently upstairs to my room, sitting down on my bed. Gohan followed me up, standing before me in my room. I sat nervously and silently on my bed as though I was in a strange home not my own. He kept his arms crossed across his chest, staring at me without saying a word.

What was going through his mind at the moment? That his precious little girl had grown up? That she was having a sexual relationship with such an experienced and unpredictable man? From these moments on, something had definitely changed between us, that was never going to be the same again.

The love was still there. Although I had lost his trust and perhaps his respect, the love between us was overwhelming. I gazed into his kind eyes, blinded by confusion and anger, and saw my father. I felt like a small child, my hands folded nervously in my lap under the stern glare. He must be so disappointed in me… I wondered how badly he was taking this. Not just the circumstances, but the situation. His little girl having physical relationships now. Beyond the anger, was he feeling anything else? Resentment? Sentimentality…?

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you?" I whispered. I saw his face change. "Ashamed of what I've done with him."

Suddenly the sound of my phone ringing broke the silence. My phone wasn't private, but connected to the house line. I looked at the ringing phone, then at my father. Without a word, he moved to lift the receiver. "Hello?"

"Gohan?" Bulma's voice was just loud enough for me to hear from where I was sitting. Gohan glanced his eyes at me, before giving his full attention to Bulma. "Bra told me you'd left the party?"

"Pan felt ill." Gohan replied tonelessly. I had the feeling it was something that would be repeated many times in the future in that same cold monotone.

"Really? I hope she's ok." Bulma said. "Listen, I thought it was a fun tonight. I arranged a get together for tomorrow night. Sound good?"

Gohan paused. "She's really not feeling too good…"

"She's a Saiyan! Vegeta and the kids are always telling me how they never get sick! Don't worry, Bra and Trunks always get over it after a nights rest. I swear, it's amazing! So you'll be there?" Bulma prompted craftily. "I won't take no for an answer, Son Gohan!"

"What time?" My father asked with reluctance.

"Is around 7 ok with you? Listen, I'll have to go. See ya!" The phone cut off at the other end, and Gohan put the phone down, pausing. He turned to me with more purpose this time.

He stepped towards me. "We'll go to this party, but I want to make one thing clear. 'This'…" he said that word venomously. "'This' is over! You so much as go near Vegeta, and I'll…" He swallowed. "You'll stay here. Is that understood?" he said commanded coldly. "You will not leave this room." He closed the door after him.

It took me such a long time to move after that. I sat there, barely registering anything. I stood up, changing softly into my nightie, crawling under the crisp sheets. I looked up through my bedroom window until I fell asleep.

I awoke in the morning to the soft morning sunshine. I sat up slowly in bed, to find a tray on my bedside table with my breakfast on. I looked at my clock. It was just before noon. I must have slept heavily. I picked at the breakfast, like a prisoner in my own home. I stayed in my room all day. Staying true to Gohan's warning, I didn't leave the confines of the room. The only time I saw him was when he brought my lunch up to me. Even then he didn't utter a word to me. Not one.

As the sun began to sink lower in the sky, I thought about Vegeta. In the solitude of my mind, I began to dream. In a way, I was already free. You couldn't lock up someone's dreams. There was no way to hold them down, I was free, my mind had already escaped into the bright sunlight.

It was late in the day when my door next opened. I glanced at Gohan as he came in, but then returned my gaze wistfully out the window. "You'll have to get ready." He said to me. "Before you get any ideas in your head…" He leaned close to me. "_Nothing_ low cut. _Nothing_ short or anything provocative! Understand?"

I nodded. Suddenly, Mom appeared behind him. She smiled warmly. "How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked. "I hope such a long rest has done you good. You look a lot better." She commented. "We'll be leaving in an hour, ok? We're taking the car and following your father there. He has to help with some preparations."

Unknown to her, Gohan frowned darkly at this. I realized he must be going on ahead. He would be displeased he couldn't scrutinize my final outfit…

With one last glance, he left the room with Mum. My face remained the same as I turned to face my wardrobes. I opened the door carefully. The corner of my lips curved into a smirk…

--

"Vegeta?" The deafening scream echoed throughout Capsule Corps. "Where are you?" It was early evening, and the Corp was quiet and peaceful. It was empty, other than the Saiyan prince and the raging mad demi Saiyan charging through it.

"VEGETA!!"

Vegeta turned the gravity room back down to 1g, throwing a towel around his neck. His face was in its usual casual frown as he shut the machine down for the afternoon. He was already covered in a fine layer of sweat from his intensive training. For a Saiyan of his power level, breaking a sweat meant it had been a good workout.

The door to the room burst open, and Gohan stormed in. He was wearing smart trousers, a crisp white shirt and his glasses. His face looked murderously angry. Vegeta didn't look fazed at all. The prince strode about his business, dressed in his black training suit and white boots and gloves. He didn't make eye contact with the son of Kakkorrot. Gohan was not in the mood to be ignored. It only angered him more, to see the man who had taken advantage of his daughter like that, taken her innocence and made her some kind of whore… He strode in front of Vegeta and made him take notice.

"How dare you!" Gohan snapped. "How could you even think of doing such a thing? She's 17, Vegeta! 17! You make me sick!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Gohan frowned. "You know damn well what I mean…" He growled. "I know you've slept with her…"

"You know then?" He mused.

Gohan was for a moment taken aback. "You don't deny it?" he stuttered. "Have you got no shame?"

"I don't think it's any of your business who Pan sleeps with, do you?" Vegeta taunted. "She's a woman, she's old enough to make her own decisions… Act on her Saiyan blood to choose whoever she desires…"

"She's only 17!" Gohan reminded him again. "And you're an adult! I ought to kill you right where you stand!" He seethed, clenching his fists.

Vegeta paused, taking in Gohan's anger. He stepped closer. "She's old enough to be fucked…"

Gohan grabbed Vegeta by the neck in a blind rage, lifting the shorter Saiyan up in the air. "You go near her or touch her again, and I'll tear you apart!"

Vegeta powered up, releasing himself from Gohan's grasp, dodging another blow as Gohan exploded into Super Saiyan.

"My involvement with her is my business!" Vegeta snapped.

"Like hell it is!" Gohan retaliated, launching into his attack.

Vegeta himself powered up, ducking from Gohan's fury of punches. He leapt to Gohan's blind spot, and administered a blow to the side of his jaw. Gohan flew across the room into a wall. Vegeta strode over to him as Gohan struggled to recover, although the blow was half-hearted on Vegeta's part. He looked up shakily as Vegeta pointed his hand in his direction, gathering his ki in golden flames. Even then, Vegeta hesitated.

"Finish me then." Gohan spat. "Add to your dishonour!"

Vegeta powered back down, lowering his hand. "I should have finished you when you were just a boy." He snorted with distaste. "And even now I don't have the heart to put you out of your misery." He noted that Gohan was still powered up. "I'm not going to harm you further!" He barked irritably. "Unless you carry on attacking me senselessly like a fool, I will not finish you just yet."

Gohan shakily got to his feet, glaring murderously at Vegeta. "If you touch her again, I _will _kill you."

Vegeta growled. "I'm far stronger than you boy." .

Gohan stepped close to Vegeta's face. "I'll find a way." He hissed with contempt. He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Vegeta stood staring at the closed door for a moment. He frowned deeply. … If the damn woman didn't care for her father so much…. He scowled again as he left the scene to take a shower.


	8. Chapter 8

The PV Affair

**The PV Affair**

Chapter 8

Gohan and Vegeta's gazes continued to meet, although they frowned deeply at each other. No one around them seemed to notice. They were to busy socialising and enjoying Bulma's party. Gohan glanced at his watch. Videl and Pan would be arriving soon. He was on edge about what Pan would dare to wear. He knew it would be something temptingly short, or low cut…or red…

Everyone causally turned as the door was opened. A wave of silence washed over the room. Followed by Videl, Pan strode through into the room slowly, wearing a floor length white dress. The dress was made of a light material that hung loosely, but innocently clung to her body in the right places, as if purely by accident. Everything about the dress screamed purity. The sleeves short and trimmed with snowy white lace. Around her bust was embroidered with the same colourless lace, rising enough over her cleavage to be perfectly decent, but it still somehow drew attention there. Pan's hair hung down past her shoulders in a perfectly tousled cascade of black. Her make up was the bare minimum, mascara on her lashes and a bare face.

Nothing she wore was intentionally sexy, but somehow everything screamed it. Gohan tried to get his breath back from shock. He thought he'd told her not to wear anything sexy? But it wasn't... but it was…

Vegeta, like the other males, had his eyes transfixed on her. He felt his head begin to swim at his young mate. He drank in everything about her, slowly drifting his eyes down her, through her hair, down her white breasts, her slender waist… beneath the untouchable white of the lace… He took a sharp breath. It was enough to bother him to a high extent…

--.

I smiled ever so slightly, seeing his and the other's stares. I walked slowly and surely towards my father, my hips swinging ever so subtly. I deliberately spoke with an edge of falseness to my voice. "Hi Dad…" I greeted, making eye contact with him. My gaze quickly moved to Vegeta, and his eyes locked with mine, earning me a death glare from my father. I could see the frustration in his face my dress was causing him.

"Hey Pan, looking very virginal…" Bra suddenly commented.

I looked at her with a mischievous glint in my eyes. "Interesting choice of word." I purred. I flicked my hair casually with a subtle turn of my head. I knew what impression I was giving to the males. I lapped it up, sensing the commotion I was causing along with it. Even Goten and Trunks' eyes were fixed on my white form. As I caught Trunks stare, I was taken back. I shouldn't have been surprised, this is what I had intended from Saiyan eyes… but not from his. His eyes possessed the same fire, the same lust as his fathers that made me shiver.

My father broke me out of my gaze. "What the hell are you wearing?" He hissed quietly.

I looked at him. "It's a dress." I said. "A long dress. It isn't low cut." I smiled. He still frowned. Bra suddenly caught my hand.

"Pan, come on, I haven't talked to you in ages." She said all at once. I received one more meaningful warning glare before I followed Bra. I was glad to get away. I had the feeling he would have made me stay in his sight for the entire night. I felt resentment for it, but my mind wouldn't let me forget what I had down to cause this. Bra dragged me into the lounge, sitting me down on the sofa with her. Her face was excited. "So? Aren't you going to ask?" She inquired.

I looked at her curiously. "What about?"

Bra leaned closer to me as if telling me something highly important. "Goten." She declared. "He kissed me." She said smugly. I pulled back with surprise.

"Uncle Goten kissed you? That's great!" I exclaimed, excited for my friend. I saw Bra's face drop slightly, and she coughed. I looked over my shoulder to see my father 'casually' stood in direct hearing range. His eyes were wide, as he had also heard the news. Bra became irritated at his presence, and carried on talking to me at normal volume this time.

"Like I said, he kissed me with tongue. Then I reached around and squeezed his…" She broke out in fits of giggles as I looked back behind me to see my father disappear.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked. I turned to look at her with confusion. "You don't mind me dating your uncle?"

I didn't reply. My mouth was dry, and I felt dizzy. What was I doing? Here I am, talking to her like nothing had ever happened. "Of course I don't." I reassured her with a shaky smile. I got up. "I'm going to the bathroom, ok?" I said, making a sharp and abrupt exit. I ran upstairs past the other guests. I found the bathroom, noting it's new blue colour scheme and new tiles. Even though this time I had found the original bathroom, I still felt an odd sense of déjà vu. A wistfulness. I wondered what would have happened if I hadn't visited the other bathroom that night? If I had came here instead? Would it be different, like one of those films with two timelines? I stared into the mirror. I would be different. I wouldn't know what I do now. I wouldn't feel what I'm feeling now. But my father would still love me, and I would have nothing to hide. I switched off the light, walking back down the corridor. I noticed a small light in one of the rooms. Full of curiosity, I glanced in. I was surprised to see Trunks there, stood against a wall in his room.

"Why aren't you downstairs with the guests?" I asked him. He didn't answer. I opened the door, letting more light spread into the darkened room. "Have you got a headache?" I stepped closer to him. "Trunks?"

He looked up at me, a strange glaze in his eyes. His gaze shifted down me, slowly trailing back up to my face. I shivered nervously. "Why are you up here all alone?"

Trunks didn't answer my question, but stepped closer to me. He trailed a hand down my cheek. "Kami…you're beautiful." He breathed.

I froze. "What…?"

He leaned towards me, his hot breath on my neck. I put my hands against his chest nervously, attempting to push him away subtly. There was something in the way he was gazing at me. He suddenly used my hands on his chest to turn me around so I was the one against the wall. "Trunks?" I stuttered.

He pressed me up against the wall, covering my mouth with his hot and demanding kisses. His hands roamed over me tenderly and expertly. Despite myself, I moaned. My head was dizzy with what this was leading to. How long had I wanted this? How many nights as a teenager had I lay awake dreaming of this with him? My heart was pounding in my chest like a rabbit.

"I knew you could kiss..." He murmured. "Ever since I saw you kiss my father… I knew you could."

I gazed at his blue eyes, but they had lost any appeal they once had. I knew who I craved now. I yearned for the _dark_ eyes. The same ones that could tear my heart to pieces with a deep gaze, the ones that looked at me with so much silent demand, so much desire… The same black eyes that I loved.

I pushed Trunks away. He looked at me with a face full of disbelief. "I don't want you." I whispered gently.

He gawped at me. A million thoughts passed across his face and heart. "W…what?"

"I don't want you." I said decidedly but softly. "Not like this… I'm sorry."

He gave me one last look, then pulled away with a frustrated scowl. I frowned back deeply. "What about Marron, Trunks? Don't you care about her? Isn't she your love?"

He suddenly spun back around to face me, catching my mouth in another of his seductive and well practised kisses. His hands moved to my dress, eagerly beginning to push it up my body. "I want to be the first to…" He whispered in my ear. "I want to be your first…"

I froze under his touch. The arrogant…! I pushed him away again, sharper this time. "I don't want you." I said for the third time. I couldn't do this to Vegeta… I don't care if he would do the same thing to me. I wouldn't do this.

Trunks looked at me once more, his ocean blue eyes frozen to ice. He roughly pushed past me, storming away. I watched him leave, one of my best friends. How many more people would I have to hurt? Must I choose between my heart and my family? I quickly ran out of the room, slamming straight into the solid form of my father. He glared at me. "Where have you been?"

"To the bathroom." I partially lied.

His hands took me by my shoulders. "Were you with him?"

"He's downstairs. Look for yourself!"

My father's face registered this, and calmed slightly. "If you're lying…"

"I'm not! I just wanted to find the bathroom!"

There was a silence between us. "We're going home." He declared.

"What…?"

He took me by the wrist. "I can't take this flirtation that has been going on between you. We're going home."

"We've only been here half an hour! And I haven't been flirting with him!" I protested.

"We're going home, and that's the final word, Pan!" he snapped, dragging me down the hall. He pulled me past all the other guests discretely, and towards the door.

"Gohan, Pan?" Are you leaving again?" Videl exclaimed. Everyone turned around to look at us.

My father straightened. "Pan feels ill again. I'm driving her home."

I wasn't going to be pulled home again. "I feel fine." I spoke up.

My father looked at me with surprise and horror. "What…?"

"I feel fine." I reassured firmly. My father paused, thinking his options over. He put a hand on my forehead.

"You've got a fever. I know you don't want to miss the party, but you're not well." He said all too firmly.

"I feel absolutely okay!" I snapped defiantly, my glare meeting his.

My mother stepped forward. She felt my forehead as well. She frowned at Gohan. "She feels perfectly normal!"

Gohan looked around at all the sceptical faces. "If you're sure…" he said through gritted teeth. Everyone began talking again, and I tried to move away. "Pan…I'd rather you stayed here." He growled.

I paused obediently, knowing I would be reprimanded for my little stunt. Vegeta was smirking at me. He leant against the opposite wall, staying close. My father growled irritably, showing the Saiyan side he rarely revealed.

I gazed at Vegeta, something not even my father could prevent. Was this worth it? All this trouble and distrust? Vegeta continued to trail his eyes down me, like my father, keeping me close and in his sights. I felt the tension build up between the two males, both trying to protect and dominate me in different ways, but with the same effect. I felt safer with Vegeta near. He brought some kind of comfort.

As I gazed at him, my brows furrowed slightly. Would I ever be able to be near him again, to touch him, be close to him? Or was this, as my father had demanded it should be, 'the end'? So many times I had tried to block everything out, tried to not feel. But it came back to me stronger. I knew one thing for certain. I was confused. I felt alone, although I was surrounded by so many people. Vegeta had told me about Saiyan bonds and how strong they were. Something was pulling me to him, something I couldn't quite understand or recognize. Yet the other end was hazy… I didn't know my way.

--

I sat on my bed, my nightgown ruffled at my knees. I slowly climbed into my bed, pulling my covers snugly around me to my neck. I banished all my worries from my mind, willing sleep to claim me. I was dozing when I felt the cool breeze on my cheeks. I opened my eyes in the dim light. I was shocked to see a figure in my room. I sat up abruptly, holding my covers against me, afraid. As the figure moved closer I gasped.

Vegeta was silhouetted by the moonlight from my billowing open window. He had compressed his ki once again, obviously he had come through my window. He moved towards me, and my eyes widened. He sat beside me, his hand trailing down the side of my face, not saying a word. I shivered nervously at the familiar gesture, but not by his hand. I sighed with contentment. There was so much I wanted to say to him. And so much I wanted to know… questions I needed to be answered. But he didn't spoke a word. He drew me towards him and kissed my lips softly.

I was conscious of the tears at the corners of my eyes. "He said I wasn't allowed to come near you. He wants this to be over."

Vegeta took a moment to reply. "Do you want it to be over? Is that your desire?" He asked, his voice calm but questioning.

I couldn't answer. My fingers trailed his bare arm, tracing his firm muscles. "I'm hurting them."

"Who? Your father?"

"If I follow my heart, it hurts everyone." I said. "I feel… I'm just confused." I needed an answer from him. I need him to be able to tell me if it this was right, although I knew it was terribly wrong

Vegeta looked hesitant. "Is this where your heart leads?" He asked me, no hint of mockery at my weak emotions.

My gaze and voice were somehow steady as I spoke. "…Yes."

Vegeta's lips curved into a smirk. He leaned close to my ear. "Then fuck everyone else..." he purred.

I'd never forget his face as long as I live. It wasn't just lust, or passion… it was something else. We clung to each other as he held my mouth with his hot kisses and moved in a defiant and mind blowing rhythm. I dizzily played my tongue with his. The bed covers fell off around us, the sheet in tatters beneath us. My hands gripped tighter around him, fiercely not ever wanting to let him go. As we hit our peak, He threw his head back and cried out hoarsely, the muscles in his back growing taunt. A shiver ran up me inside and I trembled. Vegeta's hands running through my damp hair. I brushed my fingertips over his back, feeling him tremble from my touch. I could feel his warmth fill me, and his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him. I lay my head against his shoulder above me, closing my eyes.

--

I sat up in bed quickly, holding the tattered sheets over my naked body. My white net curtains billowed in a glimmering arc in the breeze of my open window. My father looked like he was about to explode. He strode over to me and took me by the shoulders, shaking me with rage. "He was here, wasn't he? He fucked you didn't he?" he screamed at me. I began to sob, ashamed off my state. "Well did he?"

I wept, my face burning with shame and fear. I had never heard him talk like this! He shook me again. "How dare he…" He seethed. "I'll kill him!"

Vegeta was gone again… but he had held me so tight, and had kissed down my neck as I'd drifted off to sleep… My father was still raving. His expression was mad with rage, and his grip on my arms was beginning to hurt.

"I can't believe you would have so much dishonour… I told you to stay away from him! I told him not to come near you… not to do this to you again…" Gohan put his hand over his forehead for a moment not looking at me. I was lost in my thoughts. I remembered Vegeta's trembling body on mine. It was so erotic… so much deeper that time… I wanted to cry out loud. Why did he leave me…again?

I felt a stinging slap on my jaw. My father was looking at me with pain in his eyes. "Why did you let him…again?" He pleaded with me. "He doesn't deserve to be with you… You're too precious... especially for him to be touching you like that!"

My head was spinning, and my cheek throbbed with pain. He'd hit me… Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over me. I leapt from my bed and ran to the bathroom. My father ran after me, and I fell on my knees, throwing up violently. Gohan stood in the doorway, his face as pale as a sheet. I wretched, throwing up again. My father was then at my side, rubbing my back reassuringly. My hand instinctively moved over my abdomen as I recovered. My father froze, watching me. I felt as his hand slid to my abdomen, holding his hand against it curiously. I looked up at him again, and our gazes locked.

"The bastard…" Gohan swore under his breath with a growl.

I was once again confined to my room all day like a prisoner. I curled up on my bed on my side, my hand lying on my stomach. Was it true? Was I pregnant? Why had I never suspected this? All those times we had… how many times he had been with me without protection… My mind began to play with the possibilities. A baby at my age? How would I care for it? Would my father tell anyone it was Vegeta's? …What would Vegeta think?

My door was opened and my father stood there. "Downstairs with me, now." He ordered. I followed obediently. "Where's Mum?"

"Out with Bulma." He replied, emphasizing Bulma's name.

We walked outside, and he took off into the air motioning for me to follow. I did. We flew, and knew where we were heading; Capsule Corp. We landed near the back, at a part hardly anyone used, where Dr Briefs kept his old labs. We went into one of the labs. "Lie down on here." He indicated a medi-bed, propped with cushions. I nervously sat down on it, leaning back on the cushions. I noticed a screen in front of me, and a machine. I began to feel really afraid.

Gohan held a medical scanner in his hand. He pushed up the hem of my T-shirt, running the scanner over my flat stomach. My eyes widened as the screen jumped into life, an image appearing sections as the scanner moved along me. I recognized the image, it was an ultrasound. My father paused, deep in concentration as he analyzed the screen. He froze, his hand beginning to shake. I saw what was the matter. In the middle, there was the small blip, almost like a deformed blob. It looked horrendously out of place. My father cursed under his breath, pacing the room.

I touched my abdomen. "I'm pregnant?" I felt full of unexplainable emotions. As I looked at the darkened blob on the screen, I decided I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. My father stopped to watch me, and his face fell at my reaction. He quickly pulled out his cell phone, and pressed a quick dial number.

"Son Gohan..." he talked into the person on the other end. "I'd like to confirm that appointment I made earlier today…. 8:00pm? Yes, Thank you." He hung up, looking at me meaningfully. I knew what the appointment was!

"You're aborting it."

"No! Like hell I will!"

He strode up to me, grabbing my wrists tightly. "Son Pan! You're getting rid of that bastards' child, do you hear me?" He shook me. "Do you understand?"

"No! I won't kill the baby! I won't have it murdered." I winced as he struck me across the cheek again. I clenched my eyes shut. "I won't kill my baby, I won't kill my baby…" I chanted in retaliation, tears streaming down my face. He dragged me up from the bed and hauled out of the room, me screaming and struggling. How could he do this? How could he force me to kill it?

We stopped as a presence appeared in front of us. I looked up. Vegeta stood before us, his arms folded, glaring at my father, and my father glaring back at him.

"She's pregnant with your baby!" Gohan snarled at the other man.

Vegeta's expression changed. His eyes darted to lock onto mine.

"She's getting rid of it." Gohan finished. Vegeta's gaze was still on mine as he eyed me critically. With a dissatisfied snort, he looked away, as if there were more interesting things to look at. Without so much as a backwards glance, He began to walk away from me. Something inside of me crumbled with devastation. "Vegeta!" I screamed, tears blurring my eyes. "Vegeta!" My father's arms gripped mine, restraining me. _Vegeta… They're going to kill our baby! Don't you care?_ I struggled in my father's grip, but he was far stronger than I. Vegeta didn't care… All this time, all we had experienced, and I was just the naïve brat he'd taken me for.

I was suddenly no longer angry. My balled fists relaxed, my head lowering. I sobbed out loud for my grief. I had lost the respect of my father for nothing, and now the small flicker of life inside of me was going to be extinguished. My hand moved to rest on my abdomen, my father giving my arm enough freedom now that he felt my lack of resistance. Vegeta was gone. And now I had to pay the price.


	9. Chapter 9

The PV Affair

**The PV Affair**

Chapter 9

My father turned me to face him. "Is that the man you love? Do you think he really think he gives a damn about 'that'?" he gestured to my abdomen with a look of disgust. I refused to look him in the face.

Gohan pulled me towards the door. I don't know what came over me, but I began struggling again. Gohan was caught off guard, not believing I would fight now. I cried out, trying to break free. Some of the others rushed into the room. I broke free, running outside. I didn't run far as my father caught me again outside. He held my waist as I kicked and screamed. The others followed us, their eyes wide at the scene.

"What's going on?" Goten yelled with disbelief.

"Let me go! Let go of me!" I kicked even more, desperate to be free from his hold. My father struggled to keep hold of me. I felt rage and desperation fill me, brimming over, pushing me over the edge…

Something inside of me broke. New waves of energy flowed through me, suddenly accessible. I threw my head back and screamed. My body trembled as my strength increased. My hair exploded with gold, matching the golden aura that surrounded me. I had a reason to fight now, not for me, not for Vegeta, but for my baby. I had to protect it, my child had to live…!

I broke free of my father's grip easily now, he was taken off guard from my transformation. I heard the gasps of shock and amazement around me… I was a Super Saiyan. My father lunged for me again, powering up himself in an attempt to control me. I dodged out of the way with my new speed, throwing an accurate and well-aimed punch to his jaw. He reeled back with the force. I stumbled backwards before Gohan recovered, and exploded with power, flying into the air at breakneck speed.

I flew blindly, my heart racing. I don't know how fast I flew, or where I was going. I only slowed from exhaustion, when I finally fell to the ground. I knelt on the dusty ground, panting heavily. My new transformation had taken too much out of me too soon. I couldn't relax… I felt power levels approaching me fast. I was too agitated and terrified to identify them. I forced myself to my feet.

I saw someone land beside me engulfed in the same golden light as me. I panicked, crying out. It was then I saw who it was. He walked towards me and I stumbled. "Get away from me! Get the hell away from me!"

"Woman…" He growled from low in his throat. _"Quickly."_ He fixed a strange device onto my wrist. I struggled, but Vegeta was in level 3. I noticed that he also wore a device. He grabbed me by the waist, dragging me behind a broad tree. I began to scream, but he clamped his hand over my mouth. "Stop wriggling!" he hissed. Then he was fell silent. I felt why. I heard someone else land where we had just been. It was my father's ki. I couldn't see anything from where we were hid, but I panicked. He was going to find me! Why wasn't Vegeta letting me flee? Didn't he understand?

I looked into his cold eyes, trying to find some sort of explanation.

I heard my father walk softly around. He stopped, and I almost stopped breathing. I heard a growl from him, before he flew back into the air again. Vegeta waited a few moments, before letting go of me. I immediately began recklessly attacking him. He growled, catching my wrists. "I don't want to have to restrain you again!" he snapped. "Stop fighting me!"

"My father was right about you! About everything!" I screamed at him. I was ashamed to feel tears falling down my face.

"I wasn't going to let that idiot destroy it." Vegeta protested. "Are you that stupid? I had to bide my time."

"Bide your time? You picked a good time!" I yelled. "You're a self-centered asshole! Why did I ever trust you? "

He raised an eyebrow. "You answer that yourself. Now, do you want to save our brat?"

I paused. "…Yes." He glanced at me, before taking off into the air, taking me with him. "What the hell?" I protested.

"I told you not to fight me, woman." He snapped irritably. He pulled me abruptly against his body, adjusting me so he was carrying me in his arms. He shot off at a phenomenal speed. I held tightly to him, my arms now around his neck. _Why was I going with him…? _

We flew for half an hour, his speed relaxing now. We didn't speak, but I occasionally looking up at his frowning face. I nervously laid my head against his chest, feeling the wind blow through the long strands of my hair. I was shocked as I felt myself being shifted in his arms. I was almost sat upright now, Vegeta holding his arms together to support me. I was high enough to be face to face with him now.

"How did my father not find us?" I asked, breaking the long silence.

"We're both wearing ki compressors." He answered gruffly.

I glanced at the metallic bracelet on my wrist. "This?"

He nodded. "I acquired them from one of the labs. We can't be detected."

I laid my face against his warm neck. "Where are you taking me?"

I didn't get an answer this time, and I didn't ask again. I began to drift off to sleep, the sun was setting in the west and it pleasantly warmed my face and arms. We were over the sea now, and I could hear gulls crying. Everything was surreal, like a half-awake dream. I felt one of his hands slide around my waist. I was surprised as I felt his hand gently trail over me before resting protectively on my abdomen. I was too tired to stay awake any longer and rested my head on his shoulder as I fell asleep.

--

Gohan landed back at Capsule Corps. She was gone… How could she want to keep his baby? Vegeta's? Didn't she realise how dishonourable it was… Vegeta was far too old for her! Gohan stayed deep in distressed thought. His little baby… was having sex. It only seemed like yesterday she was scowling at newly unwrapped Barbie dolls because of how feminine they were, preferring the gifts her grandpa got her, like her fighting gloves.

"Gohan!"

Videl threw herself into her husband's arms. "Where's Pan?" She demanded.

"Videl…" He stuttered, not knowing what to say. He looked up to see the witnesses to the incident stood around him too.

"What's wrong with Pan?" Goten asked worriedly. "Why did she freak out like that? Why were you two fighting?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head in a mock ignorant gesture. " I don't know why Pan was like that! I was just trying to talk to her, and she started going crazy! That's why I was struggling to calm her down, but she fought back as if it were a battle."

Videl looked up at him with glassy eyes, carefully unshed tears. "Did you upset her?"

"I didn't." He lied. "She'll be ok. She'll be home again soon, she's just upset…" His wife clutched his shirt with her hands, laying her head on his chest.

"I can't believe she ascended though, it was amazing." Goten said suddenly. "It was cool seeing a girl in SSJ."

Bulma looked thoughtful. "Doesn't something have to trigger that? She'll come home soon, you know how teenagers are."

Gohan didn't comment. There had to have been a trigger. She was fighting for her baby, the thing that was polluting her body with its dishonourable genes. Why had she wanted to protect it? She should have wanted to abort such an abomination! It was _his_… The only full-blooded Saiyan left's child. But the mother was only a school girl…

"We should wait at home." Gohan told his wife gently. "Wait for her to come back."

Videl nodded, allowing Gohan to scoop her up in his arms as he leapt into the air to head home, wanting the same thing she did. Pan's return.

--

I finally awoke, and my head was laid on a soft covering. I lifted my upper torso, gazing around me. The floor was intricately woven bamboo. Bright strips of light were criss-crossed around me and I could hear the sea lapping against a shore. I fully sat up, my hand to my forehead. I was in some sort of very spacious and light hut. The walls were woven in the same way as the floor, strong and sturdy bound together with some kind of rope. I heard the soft crunching of footsteps, and snapped my gaze to the sound's origin. "You're awake?" Vegeta asked.

"Where are we?" I demanded. "Why did you bring me here?"

He gave a snort of annoyance. "I brought you here for safety. You and my unborn brat."

I gazed down at my abdomen thoughtfully. "You didn't care." I accused him.

"Woman, we've been over this!" He roared. "I couldn't show that I had interest!"

"Interest?" I repeated. "This is your baby! _Our_ baby! You pick the most appropriate words, don't you!" I sat up to my knees and wrapping my arms around myself. "I can't believe you made me pregnant…"

"You didn't want to have a baby?" He asked ignorantly.

"I'm 17! I think I'm a bit young!" I growled. "Especially to have yours. It's proof of what we've done…" I stood up, walking to the doorframe cut in the wall. My eyes scanned the view with amazement. "We're on a beach…"

Vegeta, still silent from my comment before that, walked up behind me. He slid his arms around my waist, staring out at the sea himself. "An island." He corrected me. I broke free of his hold and he stumbled backwards. "Woman?"

"No touching." I snapped. "Nothing, you understand? This has gone far enough." Small tears collected at the corners of my eyes. " … I can't trust you."

"You can't break a bond…" He taunted.

"I don't care, I'm not getting close to you." I turned my back on him, my arms folded. We both waited, neither of us saying anything until I heard him move behind me. I glanced over my shoulder curiously. "Where are you going?"

"To get dinner."

I cautiously left the hut, sitting down on the golden sand. The sun was high in the sky, telling me that I'd slept through the night. I made circled patterns in the sand absently with my fingers. The sand was warm and inviting, making me want to sleep again, but I stayed awake, too intrigued by my surroundings. I hadn't expected Vegeta to take my demand so lightly. Wait... what had he said that time to me…?

_ He chuckled softly as he sat down on the bed beside me. "You have no idea the power y__ou possess over a Saiyan male…You not letting me mate with you last night is one of the aspects you control."_

_I thought. "But you've always… Before…" I blushed. _

_He gazed back into my eyes. "Do you think that now I find you less appealing? Less desirable…?" he purred. "You have much to learn, little one." _

That's why he had little reason to protest. I knew it was a childish thing to demand, but somehow it felt very sensible. How could I carry on sleeping with a man that could turn so unexpectedly? He had shown many times his lack of commitment, despite this 'bond'.

By bringing me here, he had shown a need to protect his mate and child, but in my mind, it was too outweighed by the times he had hurt me.

I froze as I saw my bracelet was missing and I began to feel dizzy with worry. My mind was just as quickly distracted as I began to smell something. I looked out onto the beach, and saw Vegeta over a makeshift campfire. I scrambled up and ran out to him. He was cooking! My Saiyan nose had not betrayed me, as above the fire were several fish. But I had other things on my mind besides my hunger.

"Vegeta! They'll find us!" I said hysterically.

He gave me a backwards glance before smirking. "No they won't. The island is protected by a ki shield."

"A ki shield?"

"I took another device when I left. It's a device that enables us to hide our ki's if we remain on this island, providing there is only two of us."

I frowned. "What about the baby?"

"Until the baby is born, the ki shield will hold." He answered with irritation. "We'll deal with that when the problem arises."

"Why do you care?" I demanded suddenly.

He smirked with amusement. "I thought you'd already decided that I didn't care?"

I looked away from his face defiantly, not dignifying him with an answer. I sat down in the sand near him, but kept a distance between us. Vegeta noticed, but I couldn't read his expression to know what he was thinking. I sat quietly while he cooked, digging my hands into the warm sand like a child. The island was beautiful. It wasn't tropical as such… I couldn't see any palm trees. I only had to hope now that I didn't start craving coconut…

Thankfully it wasn't phenomenally hot. It was one of those bearable summer heats, that made you want to lounge and sleep. I was interrupted from my observations by a wooden plate with cooked fish being offered to me. I gingerly took it from Vegeta, and saw he had made his own too. This was my first time being protected and looked after by a man, and it felt… odd. Part of me resented it… but the other part felt quite warm.

Vegeta watched me the entire time as I hungrily ate. Only then did he begin on his own meal, dismissing me with a satisfied snort.

It was ironic really. First he made the decision to sleep with me, got me pregnant, dismissed me… and now he had to care for me for nine long months. Was this situation a burden for him, I wondered? Was that his intention even? I wondered if he was really going to stay with me for such a long period of time…

He lifted his gaze to meet mine.

"Are you going to stay with me?" I asked as if it were the simplest question in the world.

His eyes flickered away to gaze out at the sea. "…Yes."

I followed his gaze and watched the sun making highlights on the gentle waves on the horizon.

--

I walked slowly across the sand to stare out at the horizon of the island we were on. It had been 3 days, and I had kept my distance from Vegeta. I had caught him staring intently at me several times, but I ignored the feelings that stirred inside me each time he did. It was no good, this couldn't work. We slept separately each night… although one night was bitterly cold. I had been shivering in my sleep, and he had moved to lie beside me, using his body heat to warm me back up. The next morning I had found him gone once gain, as if the incident had never occurred.

He continued to cook for me and take care of me, although communication was brief and awkward. Well… for me it was.

I sat down on the sand, right on the shore. The waves gently lapped my bare feet and the sea drew back with a long sigh. I lay back, and the sand was blissfully warm on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes to doze. It was all like a dream. A very complicated and scary dream. Here I was, on a deserted island, with Vegeta of all people, and pregnant with his baby. He was the same Vegeta I had grown up with, the same one who I had watched spar with my father and grandpa. The same one that forever called me a brat, or a 'spawn of Kakkorrot.'

All that time he had been with Bulma. I had watched them together for years, the way they fought, and the way they were affectionate when they thought no one was looking. But now he was here…with _me._ It was me, the plain demi-Saiyan no one ever too seriously. The 'brat.'

I frowned to myself. I had asked that question far too much for it to hold any meaning anymore. It was like a tired broken record in my head. Maybe something's in life were never meant to be explained. Like how the world was created, and whether the universe was infinite. But they were big things. And this was... well, it should be simple. He either loves me or he doesn't, right? Why _couldn't _it be that simple?

I frowned deeper. How was I meant to bring a child up like this? Would I be wondering forever whether or not he truly cared for me? Would he love our child? Or would he treat it with the same disdain as he did Trunks? _Trunks._ Maybe that's why he was the way he was. Vegeta was never one to express care towards his child. Bra maybe, for he treated her like his little princess. For a moment I wished for the child to be born female. Maybe then Vegeta would show it some kind of affection. I sighed, opening my eyes to the bright sunlight. My hormones must be affecting me.

I pulled myself up. It would be fun to do some exploring. I headed off towards the forested area of the island. Pushing past branches and walking through the undergrowth. It was much cooler here, the sun flitting through the leaves casting intricate patterns on my skin. The air was filled with a musky smell of different plants and flowers. Every now and again as I walked I heard rustling of animals darting in the undergrowth. I was surprised as I came to a sudden burst of daylight. I squinted in the light and took a sharp breath.

The area in front of me was a rocky pool. It was like a lagoon, with huge jutted rocks looming over it. The afternoon sun shone directly in the sky above it, making the water glisten and almost sparkle. A smile graced my lips, that quickly turned into a wide grin. It looked so inviting! Taking a quick glance around, I began to remove my clothes. I stripped down to my bra and panties. I paused. I wanted to bathe properly, it would be a shame not to. Besides, it looked deserted. I hastily stripped right down, and walked to the waters edge. I dipped my toe in, expecting it to be cold. I dipped my whole foot in with surprise. It was warm! I walked in, feeling soft yellow sand beneath my feet. I could see the whole of the pool bottom. It was like a perfect underwater beach. I waded to my waist, and then to my neck. I closed my eyes. It was like a warm bath. I swam further in, relaxed as much as I had ever been in the past couple of weeks. It was amazing how a good bath seemed to wash your worries out of you.

As I turned towards the shore, I almost screamed. Vegeta's dark eyes were watching me. I covered myself with my arms as best I could. I saw he was roughed up, his face and body dark with scratches and dirt. He was dressed only in black shorts that he wore while training, his chest bare and glistening with sweat. Also, a deep red moist substance I couldn't recognise from where I was. His gaze didn't falter, his presence almost primal. I blushed. "Stop staring at me!" I cried pathetically.

He broke his stare, and while I watched dumbstruck, he removed his shorts. I watched as he waded into the water, his naked body captured in highlights from the glaring sun. His gaze still didn't meet mine. I subconsciously waded further to the shore. He paused in a depth that the water rode low around his hips teasingly. I found myself staring. It was then I caught the scent, seeing for myself closer up. He was covered in blood! Had he been fighting? But my senses told me it wasn't his blood… He cupped water in his hands, rubbing himself down to wash himself off. Blood rushed to my face at such an accidentally erotic scene. He ducked under the water for a brief moment, rising again, the water running down his shivering body.

It was only then he looked at me again, his hair soaking, the water dripping down his face. I froze. His eyes were full of knowing suspicion. He moved towards me, and I didn't seem to be able to move. He looked down at me, the smell of blood lingering with his body scent. For some reason it was more than arousing. I felt strange feelings arising. I trembled as I felt his hand on my waist. With surprise, my arm moved from my breasts. He smirked, pulling me closer towards him. His hot lips found mine and I could taste the salty tang of blood. Without realising it, I let out a strangled groan. Vegeta pulled back with surprise. His smirk grew wider and he found my lips again, his hand moving to my breast. His tongue played passionately with mine, our lips wet with the water on us. I could feel his arousal against me. I was almost swept away by it all.

Suddenly, he broke away from me, and I moaned with annoyance. He looked amused. "It's boar tonight." He said.

I watched his retreating form. I growled and splashed my hands down on the water. "Damn you !" I called after him. He had been toying with me! I was meant to be in control..! I was..!

He pulled his shorts back over him, ignoring my shouting. I let out a frustrated yell to no one now. I pushed myself back out further, wading up to just below my nose, so I was still able to breathe. Unknown above the water, a smirk grew on my lips as I began to plot revenge. That's how he wanted to play it…? I mused. One thing he hadn't learnt yet was not to mess with a Saiyan female. I was certain I would have to be the one to educate him of the dangers…

--

The night air was warm, but an almost cool breeze blew through the trees. I walked barefoot out of the make shift house. As my feet touched the sand, I heard him stir on his bed from inside. I smirked. Perfect, I had made just enough noise.

My eyes gazed over the sand to the ocean, the dark waters lapping the shore lazily. I walked along the sand, my long made night-gown billowing behind me in the breeze. The stars above me were glowing eerily. I felt myself tingle as I stared at them. When I reached the shore, I felt Vegeta watching me from the door of the hut. He didn't move or speak. I stepped forward again not acknowledging him. The water covered my feet now. I didn't ignore my Saiyan instincts, instead I focused on them. My father had always tried to encourage me to repress them, be more human. But I couldn't deny what I was. I closed my eyes, savouring it all. I felt a hand grasp my wrist. I was spun to face Vegeta, who was now beside me.

"Woman... what the hell are you doing?" He said with irritation.

I locked eye contact, tilted my head and began to purr. I saw the surprise in his features. I lifted my wrist from his grasp, moving it to gently and almost unintentionally loosen the ties on my night-gown. I let it rustle to my feet, leaving me naked in the starlight. I saw him stare with shock under the circumstances. I stepped slowly towards him, but hesitated, walking a couple of steps further out into the ocean instead until the water was at my calves. I felt the wind on my bare skin, making it tingle and light every nerve I owned. My hair lapped around my face. I moved my hands to run through it, closing my eyes and purring to myself. I let my tail move freely to match my feelings. I looked ever so slightly back over my shoulder to see Vegeta watching me. I purred louder, with a yearning in my voice. My tail slowed to a seductive swaying. Vegeta stepped towards me, wading through the shallow water. He stopped right behind me, and I purred again with excitement. My tail froze as I felt his hot breath on my back. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. He obviously thought I was in a last remnant of heat before my hormones fully realised my pregnancy. I was easy game in his eyes…

His hands came to gently rest on my hips, testing my reaction. I gave a moan, my tail wrapping around his wrist. I suddenly slipped from his grasp as I felt his lips caress my neck. I stopped nearer the shore. I instinctively dropped to my hands and knees in the much shallower water. I arched my back and purred, my hands digging into the sand. I swayed my tail, and I felt Vegeta approach me with more eagerness this time. He once again tried to hold me, his hands gripping my sides this time. I knew it was a dangerous game I was playing…

Vegeta paused, assessing whether I would stay still for him this time. I didn't move, and he rid himself of the shorts he had been only wearing. He began to kiss down my back and coax my thighs apart. He wasn't expecting me to wriggle teasingly from his grasp, but his reflexes were fast, and he caught me and pulled me down into the waves on my back. He pinned me with growing frustration. I purred as if in pleasure, lifting my chest up and arching my back. Vegeta caught my breast with his mouth and tongue. My hands grasped in his hair. He once again attempted to take me, but wasn't expecting what happened next at all.

I gathered ki energy in my hands, and shot a blast at him. As he blocked it I wriggled free yet again. I stood squarely to face the confused and perplexed Saiyan prince. He was prepared this time as I attacked, and defended himself. We found ourselves battling at the oceans edge, both of us naked, our bodies clashing almost erotically as we met in battle. If he wanted me, he'd have to win me in combat. I could see from Vegeta's expression this was new to him too. We both fought on, the ritual naturally in built in our Saiyan natures. We clashed in a lock, and I purred as my lips brushed his cheek near his ear. His frustration was growing by the second, his male needs becoming entirely apparent and flooding his mind. It made him careless, and easily caught off guard. He roared with annoyance as I once again landed another successful hit to his side.

His frustration did more than amuse me, it angered me too. He had spent so long with a human mate, he took me for being one too! I growled, feeling my Saiyan blood boil in my veins. I was no human! I become more vicious in my attacks, and slowly but surely I beat the male down. It ended finally as I slammed him down on his back, straddling him to pin him. I caught his wrists, feeling the Saiyan purr with satisfaction inside of me. Vegeta snarled and struggled against the indignity of his defeat and the position I now held him in. He had let his desires make him weak.

I felt his body heat against mine, both of us still naked and panting. His body trembled at my presence. A shudder than ran through me. Even I, in my victory could not escape the strength of the attraction between us. I leant forward, brushing my lips teasingly over his chest. He closed his eyes with pleasure. I suddenly climbed off him, and he gave a growl of protest as I edged away from him, victorious. I let my tail swish with pride.

He lifted his torso to watch me, his face angry and full of lust. I blew a kiss, picking up my discarded night-gown. His eyes widened, realising I had been acting. I held the gown in my hand, not bothering to cover my body up with it as he stared at what he couldn't have. He had not won the right to have me tonight.

He dragged himself to his hands and knees, his body still trembling and aroused. As I made my way back to the hut I let a smirk cross my features. I had won round 2…

--


End file.
